Egy művész szíve, egy gyilkos keze by Lady Hanaka
by Shanimal
Summary: Mindketten ugyanazt az Uchihát keresték. Uchiha Sasukét. A lány szerelmet akart, a fiú bosszút. A Haruno saját vérében fulladozva talált rá a szőkére. Ez volt az a pillanat, mikor rájött, hogy útjuk ugyanaz, még ha céljuk el is tér egymástól. fordítás
1. Bevezető

**Bevezető**

**Egy művész szíve, egy gyilkos keze**

Csupán a madarak csiripelését hallotta. A feje rettentően fájt, s ez felnagyította a ricsajt, ami halványan emlékeztette őt a chidorira—s ettől összeráncolta homlokát. Nem nyitotta fel szemeit, mert szemhéjai ólomként nehezedtek rá, és túl nagy erőfeszítés lett volna megmozdítani őket.

_Basszus._

Egész teste zsibongott. Próbálta felemelni ujjait, de azok nem mozdultak. Pislogott, mikor felfogta, hogy csak egyik kezén tudja mozgatni ujjait. Ami azt jelenti...próbálta felemelni a bal karját, s észrevette, hogy az nincs a helyén.

_Ez az én szerencsém, hm._

Próbálta megmozdítani jobb karját, de lehetetlennek tűnt. Egy pillanatig megrémült, hogy az is leszakadt a robbanásban, akárcsak a bal. Elhessegette az elméletet. Nem is tudott tisztán gondolkozni, miközben a testét fájdalom járta át, mintha ezernyi tűvel döfködnék. Talán, mert jobb karja a háta mögé csavarodott, s az abból kiálló csont a hátába szúródott, s éles vége belemélyedt a lapockái között található érzékeny bőrbe.

Összeszorította fogait, majd mélyet lélegzett. Egy másodperccel később meg is bánta, s felmordult. Vér folyt ki száján, s köhögni kezdett. Egyik bordája majdnem átszúrta jobb tüdejét. Égette az érzés, s apró lélegzeteket kellett vennie, hogy gyengítse fájdalmát.

_Remélem végeztem azzal az átkozott Uchihával, hm._ Gondolta fáradtan, miközben kinyitotta szemeit, s lassan megmozgatta minden végtagját, ellenőrizve sérülései nagyságát. Egy törött boka, harmadfokú égések a mellkasán, nyakán, és kezein—vagyis inkább a megmaradt kezén; néhány szakadt ínszalag, és érezte, hogy vér szivárog a hasán levő hatalmas lyukból, ahonnan egy egykor barna színű faág állt ki bőréből, amit most ragadós, vörös folyadék borított. Látta, ahogy a vér a faágról a földre csöppen.

Lágyan felsóhajtott, ahogy megpörkölt végű lófarkára pillantott.

_Elkapta a hajam. Mesés, hm._Gondolta bánatosan, s hálás volt, hogy még mindig megvan régi humora.

Az igazat megvallva, csodálkozott, hogy egyáltalán túlélte. Ez egy öngyilkos jutsu volt. Érezte a Sasuke Uchihából áradó hatalmas chakra ingadozást, mikor elkezdődött a robbanás, és a süllyesztő érzést, hogy az rohadék túlélte.

_Azon tűnődöm Tobi túlélte-e. Mindig jó volt a menekülésben._ Lágyan kuncogott—de az egy szisszenésben végződött, ahogy még több vért köhögött fel_. __Egyébként sem számít, hogy ilyen sokáig éltem, itt fogok meghalni a saját véremben fetrengve. Milyen lehangoló. Ennyit arról, hogy egy robbanásban szállok el. _

Szippantott a levegőből, s orrát csípte a megégett fák és lombok szaga. Az erdő talaját vastag rétegben borította a szétrobbant kövek pora. Igaz, nem igazán nevezhette többé erdőnek ezt a helyet. Az erdők általában élő fákból állnak, nem kitépett fatörzsekből és ágakból.

_Mióta lehetek eszméletlen?_ Gondolta magában. _Pár órája? Napja? Nah, nem lehet több nap. Már elvéreztem volna, hm._Óvatosan kihúzta maga alól karját, és érezte, hogy hányinger kerülgeti a csont hirtelen megmozdításától.

Összeszorította fogait, s csodálkozott, hogy nem harapott arcába. Ennek ellenére érezte a vér fémes ízét szájában, a belső vérzés következményeként. Felpillantott az égre, s a megmaradt fák árnyékából tudta, hogy hamarosan beesteledik. A levegő meglepően hideg volt, éles kontrasztot képezve a meleg vérrel, mely tovább csöpögött mellé a földre.

_Megfogok itt fagyni póló nélkül, hm**.**_ Gondolta savanyúan. Mérges volt magára gyengesége miatt. Kétszer győzte le egy Uchiha. Kétszer. Először Itachi, majd az idegesítő kisöccse.

Eltűnődött vajon Sasuke megtud-e valamit bátyja honlétéről. Ha igen, Deidara remélte, hogy Itachi megöli a kis rohadékot. Legalább a kettő közül a kevésbé idegesítő marad csak életben.

_Ha a többiek rájönnek erre, örökké ezt fogom hallgatni._ Mordult fel belsőleg. _Elverve az Uchiha klán gyenge láncszeme által. Bakker, hm. _

Már előre látta a kínzást, amit Kisamétól kap, ha visszajut a szállásra. Pislogott, s gúnyosan felhorkantott. Szerencsés, ha túléli az éjszakát. Sosem jut vissza. Kisame béna vicceit valaki másnak kell végighallgatnia.

_Bár nem Itachinak, ő halálra Tsukuyomizná őt vagy valami ilyesmi, hm._ Összeráncolta homlokát. _Tsukuyomizná? Ez a szó egyáltalán létezik?_Nyilvánvalóan megtette hatását a sok vérveszteség. Fény és sötétség közt vergődött. Látása kissé homályos volt, s akárhányszor pislogott, mindig egyre nehezebb volt kinyitnia szemeit.

Biztos lépéseket hallotta jobbjáról a fák közül. A hang irányába fordította fejét, s hunyorított. A mozdulattól megszédült. Látása túl homályos volt, hogy ebből a távolságból kivegyen bármit is, ahogy a személy közeledett hozzá.

A lépések tétovák és óvatosak voltak. De hamarosan magabiztosabbá váltak, s megropogtatták a földet borító kavicsokat és gallyakat. Egy szellő fújt végig Deidara mellett, meglebegtetve szőke haja égett végét.

Érezte, mintsem hallotta, ahogy a személy letérdelt mellé. Egy kéz hezitálva megérintette mellkasát, majd visszahúzódott, mintha az lángolna. Deidara majdnem felnevetett. _Ennyire_ fél megmentője a vértől?

Végül szemeit fókuszálásra kényszerítette, s tekintette mély jádékkal találkozott. Az a szín megbabonázta. Nem hitte, hogy valaha is látta ezt az árnyalatát a zöldnek. Ártatlanok voltak. Nem gondolta, hogy létezik a világon bármi, ami ennyire ártatlan. Annyira nem illet ide. A lány bőre oly sápadt volt, s úgy tűnt a lemenő nap fénye arany csillogással veszi körbe testét.

_Ez egy angyal, hm?_De nem igazán hitt benne. Hiszen, az angyaloknak szárnyuk van, nemde? És biztosan nincs nevetségesen hatalmas homlokuk sem.

És a legtöbb angyal nem kulcsolná kezeit az ő torka köré, vagy igen?

Visszapillantott szemeibe, s látta, hogy azok megkeményednek. Sötétek voltak, most már szikrázó smaragdok, s nem szelídek. _De még mindig ártatlanok._Tűnődött. A nyomás nyakán nem volt túl erős, mintha a személy hezitálna.

_Talán ő a halál angyala, hm._Volt utolsó gondolata, mielőtt felülkerekedett rajta a sötétség.


	2. 1 Fejezet: Jó reggelt

**1. Fejezet**

**Jó reggelt **

Sakura lassan a tisztás felé sétált, fáradt jáde szemekkel pásztázva a környéket. Az egész területet kőtörmelék borította a robbanás miatt. Felsóhajtott lágyan, egy szomorú, fáradt sóhaj volt ez. Ő nem volt itt. Sasuke ismét kicsúszott a markából. A mögötte levő ninja kutya megszaglászta a földet, majd nyüszített egyet.

Bólintott a kutya irányába. " Tudom. Majdnem végeztünk. " Önkéntesként jelentkezett átkutatni a területet, annak reményében, hogy találnak valamilyen nyomot Sasuke tartózkodási helye felé. Hiszen, az ő hibája volt, hogy az első alkalommal nem találták meg. Úgy sétált el az Uchiha egyik társa mellett, hogy észre sem vette!

Hihetetlenül hülyének érezte magát. Mindig csak egy másodperccel maradt le. Sasuke ismét felszívódott, és ő volt a legközelebb a robbanáshoz. Miért nem érezte meg a chakrájukat, mielőtt túl késő lett volna?

...Sasuke halott? Végigfutott rajta a hideg a gondolattól, s tovább haladt a törmeléken keresztül. Nem lehet halott. Hiszen, ő Sasuke. Összeráncolta kissé homlokát, s fejét oldalra fordította, mikor köhögést hallott a távolban. Szemöldökeit felhúzva kezdte el keresni a hang forrását.

Újra itt tartunk.

Aggodalom kezdett kibontakozni mellkasában. Mi van, ha Sasuke hangját hallotta? Megsérült?

_Megérdemelné a szemétje._Gondolta egy pillanatig, majd medikus lénye kerekedett felül. Valaki megsérült. Meg kell találnia, mégpedig gyorsan. Utasította a kutyát, hogy maradjon ott, majd elindult a tisztás nyugati része felé.

A kutya nyüszített mögötte, jelezve, hogy aggódik, amiért egyedül el kell engednie a lányt. Az Isten szerelmére, többé már nem egy átkozott gyenge láncszem! Egy kunoichi és Tsunade gyakornoka. Nyilvánvalóan elbír egy sebesült shinobival.

Lépései visszhangot vertek. Még mindig elámította az itt végbement pusztítás. Tsunade legerősebb ütései sem lennének képesek ekkora robbanást előidézni. Ez a méretű pusztítás már rémisztő volt.

Végre érzékelt egy gyenge chakrát a balján, s átugrott egy hatalmas sziklát, hogy jobban láthasson. A látványtól megakadt a levegő torkában. A saját vértócsájában fekvő Akatsuki tag, Deidara.

Azonnal felismerte, köpenye nélkül is. _Szóval ő küzdött Sasukével. Ez megmagyarázná a krátereket._Tudta, hogy Dediara a robbanó agyag jutsukra specializálódott.

_Mennyi agyagot_ használt? Nyelt egyet, s leugrott a szikláról. Az Akatsukik mindig párokban dolgoznak. Hol volt a partnere? Átvizsgálta a területet, megállapítva, hogy a társa vagy halott, vagy hátra hagyta a szőkét.

_Ennyit a shinobik közti tiszteletről. Micsoda állat hagyja magára a társát? _

Tett pár lépést kísérletképp előre. _Hagynom kéne megfulladni a saját vérében._Gondolta dühösen egy pillanatig. _Ő és a társa megölték Gaarát!_Még a tény, hogy Gaara jól van — a jónál is jobban, most már _aludni_ is tud — sem csillapította dühét a férfi iránt.

_És Akatsuki tag. Csak Narutot akarják._Vére forrni kezdett kissé, ha csak a férfire gondolt. Egy kegyetlen, érzelmetlen ember, aki bármit megadna, hogy megszerezze a Narutoban lévő Kyuubit.

_És tessék, most már sosem fogod megkaparintani._ Gúnyolódott némán, de tovább haladt előre. _Remélem a társad megölték. Ez kettővel kevesebb Akatsukit jelentene. _

De egy apró része bűnősnek érezte magát gondolatai miatt. Nem egy s-szintű bűnöző feküdt előtte, hanem egy sérült férfi. Valaki, aki halványkék szemekkel tekintett rá, az óceán színével. Akárcsak Naruto szemei.

Mélyen sóhajtott, majd elvágta a távolságot közte, és a mozdulatlan test között. A férfi tovább bámulta, de a Haruno tudta, nem igazán őt figyeli. Kancsalságából és fásult arckifejezéséből arra gondolt, hogy talán fejsérüléstől szenved. Természetesen, miközben egy robbanás miatt a fákon repülsz keresztül, elég gyakori, hogy bevágod valamibe a fejed.

Letérdelt mellé, még mindig azon tűnődve, miért hagyja kezeinek, hogy halvány zöld színnel izzanak. A férfi szeme végül ráfókuszált — amely látszódott. Eltűnődött, hogy vajon felismerte-e őt a szőke. Hiszen, ő és Chiyo megölték a régi társát, Sasorit. Nyilván itt és most felrobbantaná, ha képes lenne rá.

Látta a hatalmas sebet az oldalán. A faág még mindig testébe mélyedt. A zöld levelek vörös színt vettek fel. A jobb karja rémesen festett és a bal...nem volt a helyén. Nyelt még egyet, s előre nyúlt, hogy megérintse őt. Bőrük összetalálkozott, s a lány hátra hőkölt az érzéstől. A férfi hideg volt, de mégis perzselt. Nem élt, de még nem is halt meg. Valahol a két állapot között lebegett.

Medikus képességei felül emelkedtek, s előre nyúlt, hogy elzsibbassza a fájdalmat, mielőtt gyógyítani kezdene. Habár, megtorpant, figyelve a szőke sekély légzését.

_Ez a férfi megölte Gaarát._

_Megpróbálta megölni Narutot._

_Megpróbálta megölni Sasukét._

S kecses ujjai lassan a férfi torka köré csavarodtak. Ott maradtak, lazán a helyükön, mert nem bírta őket rávenni, hogy összeszoruljanak. Vágytak rá, de mégis úgy tűnt, majdnem megfagytak egy helyben.

_Ő egy gyilkos! Nem érdemli meg, hogy éljen! Öld meg! _

Kezei szorosabbá váltak, s észrevette, hogy a férfi tovább nézi őt. Tekintete zavart volt egy pillanatig, majd gondolat teljes. Sakura nem hitte, hogy illik hozzá ez a nézés. Kegyetlennek és gonosznak kellene lennie. Nem kellene ilyen fiatalnak, gondtalannak és ártatlannak tűnnie!

_Báránybőrbe bújt farkas._Gondolta sötéten. De kezei ellazultak, mikor ráébredt valamire.

_Információi vannak az Akatsukiról, akárcsak Sasukéról. Ha életben hagyom, később kiszedhetem belőle ezeket az információkat._ Elmosolyodott kissé, s szemei ellágyultak. Végre, tehetek valamit. Eltűnődött, vajon a férfi észrevette-e mosolyát, miközben az eszméletlenség sötét világába zuhant.

_Akkor hát, jobb lesz, ha meggyógyítom. _

Egyik kezével megfogta a faágat, míg a másikat a mellkasára helyezte, hogy ne tudjon mocorogni. Ez fájni fog. Mélyen lélegzett, majd kihúzta az ágat. A férfi teste ívbe feszült, s önkénytelenül felnyögött.

Sakura nem vette tudomásul, miközben több vér tört fel a lyukból. Sietősen az oldalára helyezte kezeit, s megkötve a vért, fertőtleníteni kezdte a sebet. Ez volt a legfontosabb lépés a gyógyító folyamatban. Ha elfelejtené fertőtleníteni a sebet, mielőtt begyógyítja, akkor fennállna a fertőzés veszélye. Mi értelme lenne egy végtag gyógyításának, ha utána amputálni kellene egy medik-nin gondatlansága miatt?

Ha Sakurára jellemző valami, akkor az a hatékonyság. Talán nincsenek végtelen chakra tartalékai, mint Narutonak, vagy kekkei genkai-a, mint Sasukénak, de átkozott jó abban, amit csinál, s a világon semmiért fel nem adná munkáját.

Igaz, hogy shinobiként életeket vesz el, de mindig úgy érezte, hogy ezt visszafizeti a világnak, mikor gyógyít. Mintha megszabadulna bűnétől, ha csak egy kicsit is. Ostoba gondolkodás volt, de ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy megtisztítsa öntudatát, s nyugodtan tudjon aludni esténként, akkor hagyja magát megfulladni a tudatlanságban.

Bezárta kissé a sebet, de nem lenne elég chakrája teljesen meggyógyítani, ha segíteni akar a többi sérülésen is. Szóval, csupán elállította a vérzést, s elővett egy tűt és egy adag medikus cérnát. Először biztosra ment, hogy mindkettő steríl, majd elkezdte összevarrni a sebet.

* * *

Körübelűl tíz perc múlva elvágta a cérnát, megelégedve munkájával. Befejezte a seb kitisztítását, de nem kötötte be, mivel még egy rögzítő kötésre is szükség lesz, miután meggyógyítja a három törött bordát. Felgyorsította a csont gyógyulási folyamatát, de tudta, hogy jobb, ha azok leginkább maguktól forrnak össze. Pillanatok alatt összeolvasztotta a töréseket.

Majd felhelyezte a rögzítő kötést, szorosan körbetekerve a hasát, de nem elég szorosan ahhoz, hogy elszorítsa a vérkeringést. Letörölte az izzadságot homlokáról, nem törődve vele, hogy közben összevérezi arcát.

Óvatosan megfogta karját, megtámasztva könyökénél, majd visszanyomta a csontot a bőr alá. Deidara ismét fájdalmasan felnyögött álmában. Miután a csont visszakerült helyére, elkezdte a lassú folyamatot, amely során összeolvasztotta a két részt.

A Nap gyorsan az árnyékba burkolózó fák mögé kúszott, s szürkület vette át helyét. Ha alkonyat előtt vissza akar jutni a többiekhez, sietnie kell.

A fiú bal karjára pillantott—csupán egy csonk. Egy pillanatig úgy gondolta, csak kiégeti a sebet, de megpillantotta karjának többi részét pár méterrel arrébb a földön heverve. Óvatosan odasétált, s bátortalanul felemelte. Szemügyre vette a tenyerén levő szájat, majd visszasétált hozzá. Most már nyugodtabban aludt, de karja továbbra is vérzett.

Hátrahagyhatta volna karját, de akkor bármelyik shinobi, aki erre jár megtalálhatta volna, és ráébredve a tenyerén található agyag formáló szájak titkára, felhasználhatta volna azt a saját hasznára.

A leszakadt karrészre pillantott, s ajkába harapott. Ha sikerülne megcsinálnia azt, amire készül, akkor az bizonyára egy orvosi újságban kötne ki. Habár, lehet, hogy teste végül kilöki magából a végtagot, még ha az eljárás sikeres is lesz. Remegő ujjakkal térdelt le ismét a fiú mellé. Gondolta medikus jutsuját használva összevarrhatná a részeket, de aztán úgy döntött, könnyebb lesz, ha ezt cérnával teszi meg, s chakráját az izmok és csontok összeforrasztására használja.

_Kezdjünk hozzá._Kifújta a levegőt, amiről fogalma sem volt, hogy ezidáig tartogatott. Észrevette a varrást a másik karján, s rémlett neki valami, hogy a fiú felrobbantotta azt, mikor utoljára harcoltak.

_Habár, ez a cérna más fajta...talán egy Akatsuki technika?_Elhessegette a gondolatot, megtisztítva elméjét az előtte álló feladathoz. Lassan a szétszakadt húsra pillantott, majd keresztül szúrta rajta a tűt, megkezdve a hosszú folyamatot. Orrát már nem is zavarta a vér szaga. Egy medik volt, és az effajta dolgok már nem rázták meg. Legalább azzal dicsekedhetett, hogy erősebb gyomra van, mint Narutonak és a többi társának.

Miután a bőrt összevarrta, belekezdett a fáradságos munkába, hogy összeillessze a feltépett izmokat, ínszalagokat és csont darabokat. Úgy tűnt homlokára fagyott az izzadság a csípős levegőn.

Semmibe vette a cseppet, mely lecsordult szemhéjára. Dühösen kipislogta szeméből, s nem vett tudomást az újabb cseppről sem, mely végigcsordult orrán, majd Deidara mellkasára hullott.

Felnyögve ült le egy végtelenségnek tűnő idő eltelte után. A hátramaradt sérülések közé már csak az égési sérülések és a fejsérülés tartozott. A fiú most már nyugodtan aludhatott, mivel az agyrázkódás nem volt olyan súlyos, hogy belehaljon, miután chakrája egy részét a koponyájába irányította.

Nem hallotta meg a ninja kutya figyelmeztető vonyításait, csak mikor már túl késő volt. A kutya fájdalmasat nyüszített, s Sakura szemei kiszélesedtek, ahogy öt chakrára lett figyelmes, melyek gyorsan közeledtek a tisztás felé. A megidézett eb egy füstfelhő kíséretében eltűnt, s egy kunai ágyazódott a talajba, ahol egykor ő állt.

_Bakker._

Leguggolt, s a vállára dobta Deidara testét. Elrugaszkodott a földtől, s a fák közé vetette magát. A shinobik körbevették, miközben Deidarát gyógyította, sikeresen elvágva őt a csapat többi részétől. Nagy kerülőutat kell tennie, hogy visszajusson hozzájuk. Az lesz a legjobb, ha tovább halad kelet felé. Kakashi észre fogja venni, hogy a kutya visszaküldte a tekercset és erősítést fog küldeni.

_De mit fog rajtam segíteni ez az erősítés? Már megerősítést kaptunk Naruto egyik árnyék klónjától, hogy egy magasabb rangú shinobi, aki nem Sasuke volt, megsemmisítette azt. Lehet, hogy több Akatsuki van a környéken, hogy visszaszerezzék a csapattársukat. _

Deidara súlya a vállán a legkevésbé sem zavarta. Az állóképesség edzései Gai-senseijel és Leevel tökéletesen kifizetődtek. De nem sok chakrája maradt a gyógyítások után. Találnia kell egy helyet, ahol lepihenhet és gyorsan visszanyerheti erejét, arról nem is beszélve, hogy befejezheti Deidara gyógyítását és eszméletlen állapotban tarthatja, míg megtalálja barátait. Hogy elbírjon egy_ öntudatánál levő_Akatsuki taggal talán több, mint amire ő képes.

_A Hebi csapat?_Gondolta aggódva. De ők csak négyen vannak, Sasukét is számolva. Nem lehetnek ők azok, és a chakra ismeretlen volt és nem annyira erős, vagy határozott.

_Nem elég erősek, hogy Akatsukik legyenek, és az Akatsuki csupán párokban utazik. Basszus._Szitkozódott ismét, elfelejtve, hogy megígérte magának, többé nem beszél így. Ez az Új évi fogadalom nem tartott sokáig. _Az utolsó dolog, amire szükségem volt, az pár ellenséges shinobi, pláne olyanok, akikről fogalmam sincs**. **_Egy része eltűnődött, hogy talán ők igazából a szövetségesei, és azért támadták meg a kutyát, mert ellenségnek vélték.

De Sakura érzései azt sugallták, hogy ha itt megállna az a halállal lenne egyenlő. És most az egyszer hagyta, hogy túlélési ösztönei felülkerekedjenek logikus gondolkozásán. Csavart logika. Fáradt volt, és aggódott a barátaiért. Tudta, hogy rossz ötlet volt hagyni Narutonak, hogy elhagyja Konohát. Védelmezni kellett volna őt, nem hagyni, hogy rohangáljon az erdőben, gyakorlatilag könyörögve az Akatsukinak, hogy kapják el.

És a hatalmas chakrájával, olyan volt, mintha egy óriási neon táblát cipelne, amin ez áll: Hello, én vagyok a jinchuuriki, aki neked kell, kérlek gyere és tépd ki a démonom! Horkantott saját viccén, megigazítva Deidarát a hátán.

_Azt hittem egy ilyen sovány srác, mint ő könnyebb lesz._ Gondolta zsörtölődve. Az ellenséges shinobik közül kettő levált a csapattól, az egyik a balján, a másik a jobbján követte, hogy elvágják a menekülés minden reményét.

Nem tud már egy mérföldet sem megtenni anélkül, hogy ne zárják körbe. Harcolnia kell. Sietősen kézjeleket formált, remélve, hogy Deidara nem esik le, s egy klónt alkotott. A szőkét a klón kezébe adta, miközben tovább futott. A klón eltűnt az erdőben, s Sakura elhajított egy kunait, épp időben, hogy blokkolja a felé érkező négy shurikent.

Fémek csattanásának hangja járta át a környéket, s Sakura támadó pozíciót vett fel. A shinobi a földön landolt, vele szemben, s a Harunonak alkalma nyílt szemügyre venni a férfit. A húszas évei végén járt, vagy talán a harmincasai elején. Eléggé visszataszító alak volt, bár Sakura sosem volt oda a szakállas férfiakért. Gyorsan abbahagyta a hasztalan kötekedést és az idegen fontosabb jellemzőit figyelte meg. A fejpántja elárulta, hogy Vízesésből származik, s egy heg borította arcának bal oldalát, mely a halántékától a felső ajkáig húzódott. Fejpántja nem volt áthúzva, de ez nem jelentett sokat. A legtöbb Vízesés shinobi nem volt megbízható, akár át volt húzva a fejpántjuk, akár nem.

" Mit akarsz? " Kérdezte Sakura, próbálva lenyugtatni feszült idegeit. Érezte, hogy a másik shinobi mögé kerül—pár percen belül ide fog érni. A másik három körübelűl öt percen belül megérkezik, persze csak ha folytatják egyenletes tempójukat és nem rohannak előre teljes sebességgel, most, mikor megérezték, hogy ő megállt.

A férfi gúnyosan elvigyorodott, melytől hege felhúzódott hajának vonaláig. " Te vagy a Gondaime Hokage gyakornoka, nemde? "

_Utálom a hajam._Motyogta magának. A rózsaszín tincsek könnyen felismerhetőek. _És a shinobikat arra tanítják, hogy könnyedén elvegyüljenek a környezetükben. Fantasztikus jelölt voltam a kezdetektől, nemde?_ Gondolta cinikusan.

Nem válaszolva a férfi kérdésére, a fegyver táskájáért nyúlt. Ujjai súrolták egy kunai hideg, biztató acélját.

Lágy lépések a háta mögött elárulták, hogy a másik shinobi megérkezett. Szeme sarkából a férfire—vagy inkább nőre pillantott. Egy kunoichi volt, talán egy, vagy két évvel fiatalabb a férfinál. Ő is viselte Vízesés jelét, nyakláncként a torka körül. Mindketten Junnin mellényt hordtak.

_Nem bírok el Junninokkal!_Siránkozott némán.

" Ki a kölyök? " Kérdezte vontatottan a nő. Sakura ujjai szorultak a kunai körül.

" Valaki, aki a területünkre lépett. " Motyogta a férfi.

A kunoichi sötéten felnevetett. " Mekkora szerencsétlenség a számára. " Sakura észrevette, hogy a nő ruhájának ujjai hosszúak és bők voltak. Talán valamilyen fegyvert rejteget alattuk. A Haruno súlyát egyik lábáról a másikra emelte.

_Nem számít, hogy le_ tudom-e_győzni őket._ Szemei kissé megkeményedtek. Lefogom _győzni őket. Nem leszek többé teher. _

" Azt hiszem a kislány megpróbál harcolni ellenünk. " folytatta a nő, továbbra is nevetve. " Ez mókás. "

A másik három gyorsan közeledett. Neki pedig hamar le kell csökkentenie az ellenfelei számát. Eldobta a kunait, s a legkevésbé sem lepődött meg, mikor a férfi elkapta azt. A levegőbe ugrott, s mindkettejük irányába egy shurikent küldött. A nő elugrott az útból, míg a férfi kivédte a saját kunaijával.

Sakura a földhöz vágta lábát, repedést nyitva abban, mely a fákig hatolt, miközben a férfi oldalára fordulva kikerülte őt.

" Te _vagy_ a Hokage gyakornoka. " Kuncogott a shinobi. " Ez érdekes lesz. "

_Nyugodj le Sakura! Legyőztél egy Akatsuki tagot. Megtudod csinálni! _

_Um, valójában, Chiyo ölte meg, és, hogy még pontosabbak legyünk, _ő_ hagyta, hogy a szülei leszúrják, tehát ez nem éppen biztató._Gondolta ironikusan, miközben hárította a férfi ökleit. Úgy tűnt az a taijutsut részesíti előnyben, ami Sakurának kedvező volt.

Acél villanását vette észre a nap utolsó sugaraiban, s hátraugrott, látva, hogy egy fundo kusari pengés vége suhan el mellette. Vörös vonal tűnt fel orrán, de nem vette tudomásul sebét, sem a pár bíbor cseppet, mely kicsordult belőle.

_Láncos kasza. Szóval ezt rejtegette a ruhájának ujjában**. **_Sakura gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet. Két Junnin szintű shinobi nyilván legalább tíz évvel több tapasztalattal rendelkezik, mint ő. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ők kipihentek és megvan az összes chakrájuk, nem úgy, mint neki.

Újabb támadást hárított el a férfitól, előre rúgva egyet. De az nem elhárította, hanem kivédte azt—egy végzetes hibát elkövetve. Vér terítette be a területet, s csontok törésének hangja zengte be a környéket. A shinobi fájdalmasan felüvöltött, elég időt adva ezzel Sakurának, hogy aktiválja titokzatos tenyér technikáját, egyik kezével végigsöpörve a férfi szívén, mire az kővé fagyva zuhant a földre. A Haruno a shinobi szíve felé irányította az összes vért.

A nő rendkívüli módon szitkozódni kezdett, melyhez foghatót Sakura még sosem hallott. Elzárta elméjébe a szavakat, későbbi használatra, s elhárította a nő láncait.

" Mi a fene történt itt? "

_Remek. A többiek is megérkeztek._ Morgott a Haruno, hátraugorva, hogy elkerüljön több kunait és shurikent.

" Megölte Atsushi-sant. " Mordult fel a nő. " Ez a ribanc itt és most megfog halni. "

Ketten a shinobik közül Sakurával korabelinek tűntek, talán pár évvel fiatalabbak voltak. Chunnin mellényt viseltek. A harmadik egy hatalmas, nagydarab férfi volt, vastagabb karizmokkal, mint a Haruno dereka.

" Akkor had intézzem el. " Szólalt meg mély baritonján az izmos shinobi. " Nem lesz nehéz, nyilván egy kis tökmag. "

" Erős. Atsushi-san azt mondta ő a Hokage gyakornoka. "

" Az őrült erővel rendelkező? " Kérdezte az egyik Chunnin.

" Hai. Nézd mit tett Atsushi-sannal egy ütéssel. "

Ha Sakura bárki más lenne, felbosszantotta volna, hogy nem tekintik elég nagy fenyegetésnek ahhoz, hogy abbahagyják a tétlen társalgást. De ez csupán időt adott neki a gondolkodásra, amely halálos fegyver volt a rózsaszín hajú kunoichi markában.

" Majd meglátjuk. " Tőrt előre a férfi. Sakura kezeivel megragadta a shinobi ökleit. A férfi nyomta magát előre, próbálva térdre kényszeríteni a lányt. Sakura ugyanezt tette, s elégtételt kapott, mikor a férfi pár lépéssel hátrébb csúszott a faágon.

Tudta, hogy a többiek nem fogják tétlenül nézni, hogy bár társuk minden erejét beleadja, ő mégis lelöki a fáról. Kezei egy helyben maradtak, s égtek a megerőltetéstől, miközben látta, hogy a Chunninok két oldalról felé rohannak, kezükben kunaival.

Nem nyomta tovább a férfit, egy nyögés kíséretében a hátára esett, s a shinobi egyensúlyát vesztve zuhanni kezdett. Sakura gyomron rúgta, s lábával oldalra hajította, majd felállt.

Egy kunai felsebezte karját, de ő ismét nem törődött az éles fájdalommal, miközben kivédett egy rúgást az első Chunnintól. A másik Chunnin elővett egy esernyőt, miközben Sakura a társa támadásait védte ki. Az esernyőt a levegőbe hajította, s az forogni kezdett, mérgezett senbonokkal beterítve a területet, ahol a Haruno állt.

Az izmos férfi vigyorogva figyelte az előttük hasán fekvő alakot, mely úgy nézett ki, mint egy tűpárna—mielőtt az egy füstfelhő kíséretében eltűnt, egy farönköt hagyva egykori helyén.

" Helyettesí— " Az első Chunnin nem fejezte be mondatát, s zuhanni kezdett. Sakura zölden izzó kezei elvágták gerinchúrját. Még ha túl is éli, akkor se lesz képes hátralevő életében használni végtagjait.

A Haruno megragadta a férfi testét, mielőtt az teljesen a földre zuhant volna, ahogy egy újabb esernyő senbonjai repültek felé. Érezte, hogy vér spriccel a bőrére, s hallotta a Chunnin eszméletlen, haldokló nyögéseit. Nem volt ínyére, hogy pajzsként használja a testét, de megígérte magának, hogy túl kell ezt élnie.

Nem fogja hagyni, hogy pár ismeretlen Vízesés shinobi végezzen vele.

_Mindamellett, ki kell vernem Deidarából Sasuke és az Akatsuki tartózkodási helyét. Még nem adom fel. _

A megmaradt Chunnin vicsorítva támadt Sakurára, újabb három esernyőt hajítva a levegőbe. A Haruno kezét egy fába vágta, kettétörve a törzset, mely előre zuhant. A kunoichi mögé bújt, s hallotta a lágy koppanást, ahogy a tűk a fába mélyedtek.

Ahogy a támadás befejeződött. megragadta a fatörzset, mint egy bunkósbotot, s felkiáltva a Chunnin felé suhintott vele. A fa a fiúnak vágódott, s egész testének undorító roppanó hangja járta át a területet. Sakura nem törődött az arcába fröccsenő vérrel, sem a testtel, ahogy elhajította a fát, megindulva az izmos férfi felé.

Fuldokolni kezdett, mikor lánc csavarodott torka és dereka köré, hátra fele húzva őt a levegőben. Egy fához vágódott, s érezte, hogy szálkák mélyednek bőrébe. Felnyögött kissé fájdalmában, levegőért kapkodva.

Majd ismét a levegőben repült. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy rongybaba, ahogy egymás után vágódott egy újabb és újabb fához. A Lapockája hamarosan el fog törni, ha nem csinál valamit.

_Még mindig gyenge Sakura...még mindig teher..._

Megragadta a láncokat, s fogait csikorgatva erejének egy részét összegyűjtve letépte azokat nyakáról. Az csörömpölve a földre zuhant, s a Junnin kunoichi szitkozódni kezdett.

Elhajította a másik fundo kusari-t, s Sakura bal oldalra ugrott előle. A penge egy fa puha fakérgébe mélyedt, mely eddig a Haruno mögött volt, s a nő reménytelenül próbálta kihúzni onnan. De Sakura a feszes láncra ugrott, s hídként használva a Junnin felé rohant, aki továbbra is fegyverébe kapaszkodott.

A nő meglepődve felsikoltott, mikor a kunoichi előtte termett—nem éppen kecsesen—s kunaiját a torkába vágta. Még több vér fröccsent Sakura arcára. Talán sosem lesz képes teljesen lemosni a vérfoltot arcáról.

Ő és a nő élettelen teste a föld felé zuhant, s a Haruno a Junninon landolt. Az ütközésbe belesajdultak csontjai, de csupán egy apró levegővételt engedett magának, mielőtt lefordult a nő testéről, melybe másodpercekkel később több kunai csapódott.

Az utolsó Vízesés shinobi a földön landolt mellette, port kavarva fel, ahogy lábai a talajhoz vágódtak. Sakura lassan felnyomta magát, nehezen lélegezve. Nem maradt chakrája. Megsérült. Mi rossz történhet még?

S ekkor kezdett el esni az eső.

Pislogott, mikor az első pár, kísérleti csepp az arcára csöppent és az izmos shinobi megindult felé, kivehető gyilkolási vággyal szemeiben. Fizetni fog azért, amit a csapattársaival tett.

Nyelt egyet, újabb kunaiért nyúlva. A férfi gallérját megragadva felemelte őt. " Te kis ribanc! " Morogta, s a lányt a mögötte levő fához vágta. A kunai kiesett kezéből.

_A fenébe, tényleg elfogom törni a vállam._ Gondolta. Megragadta a férfit, s körmeit a karjába mélyesztette. Úgy tűnt az észre sem veszi, s tovább szorította ki belőle a levegőt, ahogyan ő próbálta Deidarával. _Kölcsön kenyér visszajár, gondolom. _

Érezte, hogy tüdeje kiürül, s levegőért kapkodott, fuldokolva, miközben őrülten karmolászta a shinobit.

" Végigfogom nézni, ahogy ficánkolsz. " Sziszegte a férfi.

Sakura szemei összeszűkültek, megmaradt chakráját ujjaiba irányította, s előrenyúlva odanyomta kezét ahhoz, amit először megérintett. A férfi mellkasához. Egy pillanatig csend támadt, s szemeik egymásba mélyedtek, majd a shinobijé a fejébe fordult, s a földre zuhant, magával rántva a lányt.

Eláztatta testét az eső, ahogy az egyre jobban esett. De legalább a vért is elmosta kissé. Felült, s mélyeket lélegzett, hogy rendbe szedje légzését. Klónja leugrott mellé, s ő túl meglepett volt, annak hirtelen feltűnésétől, hogy egyáltalán megmozduljon. Chakrája a klónból kifogyott, s az eltűnt—minek következtében Deidara az ő sáros ölébe zuhant.

Felnyögött, mikor a fiú teljes súllyal sajgó lábaira esett. Tovább ült ott, mélyeket lélegezve, s kétségbeesve gondolva arra, hogy az erdő sáros talaján töltse az estét.

_Mindketten itt halunk meg, ha nem mozdulok. _

Rávette magát, hogy felálljon, ismét a vállára vetve Deidarát. Kimerült állapotában most már érezte a férfi teljes súlyát. _Tudta_, hogy közel vannak egy városhoz. Hol máshol lett volna képes Sasuke ilyen gyorsan erőt meríteni a harca után, hogy elmeneküljön előle és a többiek elől?

" Ezek mögött a fák mögött kell lennie. " Motyogta, sokkal inkább magának, mint Deidarának. Nem mintha a szőke válaszolni tudott volna jelenlegi állapotában. Eldöntötte, hogy keres egy fogadót, lepihen egy kicsit, majd elindul, hogy megkeresse Kakashit, Narutot és a többieket.

Persze, ez a terv csak akkor sikerül, ha eljut egy fogadóba az éjszaka. Szóval gyorsított tempóján, nem törődve a vágással kezén, a fájdalommal hátában, és a csípős érzéssel, amit az orrán levő sebbe folyó izzadság okozott.

Majdnem felbotlott izgatottságában, mikor fényt látott átszűrődni a fák sötétségén keresztül. Az eső tovább zuhogott rá, s már vacogott. Fogai csattogtak, és tudta, hogy Deidara sincs jobb állapotban. Igazából, rosszabbul volt, mint ő.

Minden lépés, amit a fogadó felé tett egyre nehezebbnek tűnt. Ujjai és lábai átfagytak. Remegtek, s erősebben megszorította Deidarát, csakhogy újra életet leheljen beléjük.

Elérte az ajtót, s fáradtan kopogott. Az kinyitódott, s egy férfi nézett rá furcsán, azonnal észrevéve, hogy egy ninja áll előtte. " Igen? "

" Kell egy szoba az éjszakára. "

" Mennyi? " siklottak szemei Deidarára.

" Egy. " Morogta Sakura. Figyelnie kell Deidarára. Nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy érveljen a fogadóssal.

" Ah. " Bólintott a férfi, továbbra is gyanús szemekkel. A lány véres, ázott alakját figyelte, majd szemei még egyszer a vállán levő férfire tévedtek, mielőtt kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy Sakura beljebb léphessen.

Felvánszorgott a lépcsőn a fogadós után._Miért nem lehet a szoba az első emeleten?_Morgott magában. A lábai égtek. " Fel tudna hozni pár plusz törölközőt? Szükségem lesz rájuk a társaságom sebeinek ellátására. "

A férfi kicsit bánatosnak tűnt. " Szeretné, ha hívnám a helyi doktort? " Sakura felfogta, hogy a fogadós nyilván gyakran lát el shinobikat, s tudta, mit kell tennie, mikor sebesült ninják érkeznek hozzá.

Megrázta fejét. " Megleszünk, köszönöm. " Ami persze azt jelentette: Medik-nin vagyok, elbánok vele. A fogadós megértette. " Küldjek fel ételt? "

" Fantasztikus lenne. Mennyibe kerül a szoba? "

A férfi felhorkantott. " Ne aggódj a fizetséggel reggelig. A barátoddal törődj. "

Sakura kissé meghökkent ettől, de csupán bólintott. " Arigato. " Kinyitotta száját, hogy elmondja Deidara _nem_ a barátja, de végülis nem tette. Megálltak egy ajtó előtt, s a férfi kinyitotta, megmutatva a szobát.

A kunoichi még egyszer köszönetképp elmosolyodott, mielőtt a fogadós eltűnt, hogy élelmet szerezzen neki, s ő összeroskadt Deidara súlya alatt, megengedve magának egy perc gyengeséget, mikor senki sem láthatta.

Nem akarta, hogy a fiú összevérezze az ágyat, így hát csupán lerakta a földre; víztócsa keletkezett körülöttük, ahogy levette magáról átázott köpenyét. Az cuppogó hangot hallatott, mikor a földre érkezett, s egy nedves köteg meghatározatlan tárggyá vállt, amiről senki meg nem mondaná, hogy valaha köpeny volt.

Deidara remegve felköhögött, s Sakura azonnal mellé térdelt. Olyan jó érzés volt, hogy végre nem lábain kellett állnia. Iszonyatosan fájtak, de nem volt ideje erre gondolni.

Végignézett a fiú sebein, látva, hogy az oldalán levő felnyitódott, s a vér átáztatta a fehér kötést. Összeszorította fogait, s elkezdte hosszú, unalmas feladatát.

* * *

Sakura befejezte kezének mosását az előtte levő meleg tál vízben, s diadalmasan—habár fáradtan—elmosolyodott sikerén. Deidara békésen aludt, annyira normálisan kinézve, ahogy a lány először találkozott vele. Nem lepődne meg, ha a fiú felkelne és agyag madarakat kezdene el hajigálni felé.

Leszedte a szőkéről vizes ruháit, s az ágyra rakta, betakarva őt, annyi figyelmet szentelve testének, amennyit boncolás közben a hulláknak szokott, vagy a szégyenlős fiatal fiúknak az évenkénti vizsgálatoknál.

Nem fog hazudni és azt mondani, hogy a fiú nem volt err...anatómiailag nagyon is korrekt, de már elég sok jóképű képviselőjét látta a férfinemnek és nem fog lefagyni tőle. Nem véve tudomást az arcára kiült apró pírről szorosabban maga köré húzta a takarót, meleg csésze teáját szürcsölve. Egy ideig a kezében fogta, hagyva, hogy a pára megüsse arcát, s a meleg kerámia csésze felmelegítse fagyos ujjait. Ő is meztelen volt a takaró alatt, ő is levetkőzött, miután a kedves fogadós hozott neki ételt.

A férfi távozott, motyogva valamit, hogy milyen szörnyű, hogy a gyerekek gyilkosokká vállnak. Sakura nem igazán hívná magát gyereknek! Lepillantott melleire. _Nos, nem igazán vagyok megáldva mellkasi területeken, tehát nem csoda, hogy mindenki tizenkét éves lánynak néz._Sóhajtott, s ismét mozgolódott kissé a takaró alatt. Csak egy kicsi maradt neki, mivel már hármat—mert kért extrát a fogadóstól—Deidara köré csavart, hogy ne fagyoskodjon. De a hőmérséklet drámaian csökkent, és mindketten továbbra is fagyoskodtak hideg ruháik után, tehát nem volt nagy meglepetés Sakura számára, mikor látta, hogy a fiú továbbra is remeg.

Sóhajtva lerakta teáját, s az ágyhoz sétált. Egy pillanatig a szőke remegő testét figyelte.

_Elfog valamit kapni és megfog halni, ha nem emelem fel a testhőmérsékletét. A takarók nem segítenek. _

_Nem számít, megérdemli, nemde? _

Összeráncolta homlokát, s felmordult kissé fusztráltan, majd mélyen elpirult. _Nem hagyom, hogy meghaljon itt nekem, miután ilyen sok chakrámat pazaroltam rá**. **_Döntött, s próbálta nem figyelembe venni, mennyire kényelmetlenül érzi magát, ahogy bemászott a takarók alá.

A test meleg megosztásának ez a módja, bőr a bőrhöz, gyorsan felfogja melegíteni Deidarát. Ez volt az, amit Sakura első shinobi napjai alatt tanult: a test meleg megosztásával tovább maradsz életben a hidegben, mint három kabáttal.

Szóval Sakura kényelmetlenül érezve magát, a mellette levő férfihez simult. Bőre annyira hideg volt, hogy a lány, kezeit végigdörzsölte annak karján és mellkasán, hogy felmelegítse.

A szőke tovább aludt békésen, ami jó dolog volt. A Haruno adott neki valamit, hogy a fiú tovább aludjon—elég időt adva neki, hogy aludjon, s hamarabb felkeljen, mint a szőke.

Annyira _fáradt_ volt.

A test mellette megremegett—akárcsak Sakuráé. Csupán ő nem a hideg miatt remegett. Nem tudta nem figyelembe venni a tényt, hogy nagyon jó érzés volt, ahogy a fiú teste egy kis hőt sugárzott magából. Tudta, hogy arcának színe passzolt hajszínéhez, s még azon is túllépett, miközben a szőkéhez simult, kezeit köré fonva. Sosem volt még ennyire kitárulkozva és zavarban.

_Medik-nin vagyok. A pácienseim jólléte előrébb való az érzélmeimnél. _Legalábbis, ezt mondogatta magának újra és újra, miközben végleg álomba zuhant.

* * *

Mikor Deidara felébredt, érezte, hogy meleg veszi körül, s csak fehéret látott. _Wáó. Nem hittem, hogy tényleg a mennyben végzem, hm._Lélegzett, s apró fájdalmat érzett mellkasában.

_Ha meghaltam, akkor mi a fenéért érzek még mindig fájdalmat, hm?_ Észrevette a kötést mellkasa körül, majd szemei bal karjára tévedtek. Kísérletképpen megpróbálta megmozdítani ujjait, s az a csodálatos látvány fogadta, hogy látta megmoccanni őket. Hogyhogy ismét a helyén van a keze?

Apró sóhajt hallott maga mellől, s megfordult—majd szörnyülködve felnyögött. _Istenem!_ Az angyal volt az korábbról. Meztelenül feküdt a takarók alatt..._vele**. **_A lány az ágy másik oldalán feküdt, kezeit feje alá téve párnaként.

_Bemocskoltam egy angyalt. Tuti, hogy a pokolba kerülök, hm._Belsőleg felmordult. Pislogott párszor, s jobban szemügyre vette a lányt. Rózsaszín haj...hol látott már rózsaszín hajat? Annyira _ismerős_ volt.

_Fiatalabb, mint a szokásos nőim_...Pimaszul elvigyorodott. _És kisebb is melltájékon, hm._De ahogy végignézett sápadt testén, végignyúlva a fehér lepedőn, felfogta, hogy a tekintett passzolt hozzá. Ártatlan.

_Bárcsak emlékeznék mi történt. Biztos különleges lehet szexelni egy angyallal, hm**.**_ Felnevetett kissé—s ekkor nyitotta fel szemét az ő angyala.

Álmosan pislogott párszor, hosszú szempilláival végigseperve sápadt arcán. Majd szemei teljesen felnyitódtak, s a fiúra bámult egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatig.

" Jó reggelt, hm. " Üdvözölte vigyorogva Deidara.


	3. 2 Fejezet : A fogadó

**2. Fejezet : A fogadó**

_Felnevetett kissé—s ekkor nyitotta fel szemét az ő angyala. _

_Álmosan pislogott párszor, hosszú szempilláival végigseperve sápadt arcán. Majd szemei teljesen felnyitódtak, s a fiúra bámult egy végtelennek tűnő pillanatig._

_" Jó reggelt, hm. " Üdvözölte vigyorogva Deidara._

* * *

Felsikoltott.

Ablaktörő kiáltásával kiugrott a takarók alól, egyet megragadva s maga köré csavarva. " Nem kéne még fent lenned, te, te, _perverz_! "

Látta, ahogy a fiú szemei végigsiklanak testén. Milyen régóta figyelte őt—_meztelenül_—mielőtt felébredt volna? _Molesztálhatott volna!_ Kinyitotta száját, hogy ismét ordítson, mikor ráébredt, hogy annyi ember közül, nyilván nem ő az, akit bárki is molesztálni akarna. _Talán csak ha eléggé elkeseredett_. Motyogta magának.

Deidara felsóhajtott. " Megpróbálhatnál egy kicsit kedvesebb lenni. Én voltam az, aki egyszer csak felébredt egy kis angyallal az ágyában, hm. " _Sokkal édesebb, mikor dühös._

Sakura arca még vörösebbre váltott, miközben az oldalán fekvő szőkére pillantott, kinek alsó részét elrejtette a megmaradt két takaró. Arrogánsan vigyorgott rá, és ez felbosszantotta.

" Test meleget osztottam veled, te idióta! " csattant fel. " Szóval vakard le azt az önelégült mosolyt az arcodról! "

_Csak test meleget? Basszus, pedig nagy partynak tűnik._ S ekkor ismerte fel őt Deidara. " _Te__**.**_ " Szemei megvillantak, miközben próbált teljesen felülni az ágyon. " Megölted Sasori-danna-t! "

Nem bírt feltápászkodni, mert oldalából fájdalom tört fel. Egyik kezét fájdalmas arccal a kötésre helyezte. Tehát jól gondolta, hogy eltörte pár bordáját.

Sakura hangosan felsóhajtott. " Miért hiszi mindenki azt, hogy _én_ öltem meg? " Önkéntelenül is felvigyorodott a fiú arrogáns viselkedésének hirtelen távozását látva. " És ne gondold, hogy kifogsz kelni az ágyból. " Nem törődve félmeztelen állapotával az ágy széléhez sétált. _Jobb lesz, ha megvizsgálom._

" Te a Kyuubi barátja vagy. " Jelentette ki Deidara, kissé összeszűkült szemekkel. _A lány az őrült erővel, hm. _

Sakura ujját a fiú halántékához nyomta és lenézően tekintett rá. " Valójában, _Naruto_ barátja vagyok. " A szőke érezte, hogy charka járja át testét, és jelenleg nem bírt tenni semmit sem ellene. Kezei halottnak tűntek, s bokája még mindig sajgott. A vágások és égések már jobban néztek ki, de be kell gyógyulniuk természetes módon. Az állapot feszes érzést adott bőrének.

" ...miért mentettél meg, hm? " Ez a kérdés motoszkált elméjében, mióta felkelt. Még mikor angyalnak hitte a lányt, akkor is eltűnődött, hogy egy ilyen ártatlan ember, hogyan menthet meg valaki olyat, mint ő. De most, hogy megtudta, ő egy shinobi—egy _ellenséges_ shinobi—még jobban összezavarodott.

A lány csitteget, mintha a válasz nyilvánvaló lenne. " Harcoltál Sasukével, nemde? "

Deidara szemei felcsillantak a dühtől. " Harcoltam azzal a kis rohadékkal, hm. "

" Ő nem egy rohadék! " Szállt zihálva régi csapattársa védelmére a Haruno.

A szőke elvigyorodott annak ideges arcát látva. " Hívd, aminek akarod. "

" Miért támadt meg téged? Úgy értem, te nem támadtad volna meg. Nincs semmije, amire neked szükséged lenne. "

A fiú vállat vont. " Akatsuki vagyok. " Mintha a lány erre a válaszra várna. Sakura kinyitotta száját, hogy megkérje, legyen pontosabb, mikor felfogta, mire gondol a szőke. Ő az Akatsuki tagja. Itachi az Akatsuki tagja.

" Tehát információkat akart tőled Itachiról. " motyogta, a fiú sebeit ellenőrizve.

" Okos vagy, hm. " morogta Deidara. " Nem akarod levenni rólam a kezeid, és elengedni? "

" És miért tenném ezt? " kérdezte a lány. Majd az ágyhoz szegezve találta magát, kezeit a feje fölé kulcsolva. A szőke hajtincsek végei az ő meztelen kulcscsontját cirógatták, miközben a fiú vigyorogva nézett le rá.

" Ne feledd, kivel van dolgod, hm. "

" Nem felejtettem. " válaszolt Sakura. " Beadtam neked egy kis érzéstelenítőt, miközben a testedet vizsgáltam. "

Deidara érezte, hogy bizsergés járja át testét, mielőtt az a lányéra zuhant volna. " Basszus, hm! " Káromkodott, ajkai elzsibbadtak. Úgy érezte magát, mint egy gumi.

A Haruno ezt nem így tervezte. Deidara nehéz volt, s légzése is nehézkessé vállt, miközben zsibbadt ajkain keresztül motyogva átkozta a lányt. Próbált mocorogni a szőke súlya alatt—amivel csupán annyit ért el, hogy lecsúszott róla a teste köré csavart takaró. Bőre találkozott a fiúéval és arca vörös színűre váltott.

" Mikor meggyógyulok akkor majd...hm... " motyogta a kunoichi kulcscsontjába.

" Mikor meggyógyulsz Konohagakuréba jössz velem és a csapatommal. " jelentette ki a lány, miközben próbálta kitalálni, hogyan másszon ki a szőke alól. Még mindig fáradt volt a Vízesés shinobikkal való találkozástól.

" Che. " hallotta, ahogy Deidara felröffen. Belebizsergett a bőre, mikor végigsöpört rajta a fiú meleg légzése. Ő továbbra is értelmetlen hangokat adott ki, ahogy az érzéstelenítő egy rakás zselévé változtatta testét. Egy pillanatig Sakura csendben maradt, próbálva kivenni a fiú szavait, míg rá nem ébredt, hogy az _nevet_.

" Mi ilyen vicces? "

" Te, angyal, hm. " motyogta Deidara, ajkai ismét végigsepertek a lány kulcscsontján. " Nem tudsz élve kijutni erről a környékről, hm. "

" Nem tudsz semmit sem— "

" Nem miattam kéne aggódnod, hm. " mondta vontatottan a szőke. " Semmi kétség, a csapatod többi része ráeszmél, hogy nem csak az Akatsuki szomjazik konohai vérre. "

Sakura szemei kiszélesedtek. " Vízesés... "

" Szóval találkoztál velük, hm. "

A Haruno felhorkant, s kezeit a fiú vállára rakta. " Így is fogalmazhatunk. Öten éppen az erdőben fekszenek. " Félre akarta lökni a szőkét, de kezei le voltak nyomva, így csak fel tudta őt emelni, épp annyira, hogy szemkontaktusba kerüljenek egymással.

" Az egész környéket átvizsgálják. " vigyorgott Deidara. " Tudják, hogy a Kyuubi itt van hm, és el akarják pusztítani őt és az összes társát is. "

" ...miért? " krákogta a lány.

A szőke csupán tovább vigyorgott, s Sakura szemei összeszűkültek, mikor megértette a dolgot. " Az Akatsuki felbérelte őket, hogy segítsenek elkapni Narutot... " Érezte, hogy a düh kezd úrrá lenni rajta, s teljesen lelökte magáról a fiút. Deidara a hátára zuhant az ágyon, elfintorodva kissé. A lány felült, s kiszélesedett szemekkel bámult rá.

" Figyelmeztetnem kell Kakashi-senseit és a többieket! " felugrott az ágyról, a ruháiért kapkodva. Úgy tűnt nem is emlékszik rá, hogy meztelenül áll a fiú előtt, ahogy ledobta magáról a takarót, s felvette melltartóját és alsóneműjét.

Deidara kiélvezte a látványt, várva a megfelelő pillanatra, hogy közöljön valamit a lánnyal. Mikor az végül felvette a kínzóan rövid szoknyáját, fekete sortja fölé, a szőke megszólalt.

" Semmi kétség, hogy a maradék Vízesés-shinobi már elvágott téged a barátaidtól, hm. Most már sehogy sem jutsz vissza hozzájuk. "

Sakura lefagyott, pólójának zipzárja félúton megakadt. A fiúra pillantott hitetlenkedve. " Úgy érted én...mi... "

" Itt ragadtunk, hm. "

" De ők nem bántanak téged. " Ráncolta homlokát a lány. " Mert te a _szövetségesük_ vagy. " Összeszorította fogait, s kezét hajába túrta, miközben járkálni kezdett az ágy előtt. " Franc! Naruto és a többiek pont a közepében vannak. "

" Igazából, ha még mindig a kráter környékén vannak, elég közel lesznek a határhoz, hogy megmeneküljenek, hm. " Deidara próbált közönyösen vállat vonni, de nem tudott, így hát ravaszul elmosolyodott.

Sakura csak bámult maga elé.

" Tudod, hogy ez mit jelent, hm? "

A lány nem pislogott, jade szemei az ő óceán kékjeibe mélyedtek.

" Azt jelenti, hogy csapdába estél, hm. "

...

...

...

" Velem. "

* * *

" Kakashi-sensei! " Zihált fel Naruto, körbetekintve a tisztáson. " Nincs itt! Hol lehet Sakura-chan? "

Kakashi látható szeme összeszűkült, ahogy észrevette a helyet, ahol ninja kutyáját elpusztították, elvágva Sakurát a csapat többi részétől. Akamaru felvonyított mellettük, s Kiba pislogott egyet.

" Hinata, használd a Byakuganod. " motyogta a fiú. " Kelet felé. "

Hinata bólintott. " H-hai! " aktiválta képességét, s felnyögött kissé. " Oh ne! "

" Mi az? " kérdezte Shino.

" Vízesés shinobik. " suttogta a lány.

" És nincs barátságos illatuk. " morogta Kiba. Akamaru ismét lágyan vonyított. Gazdája szemei kiszélesedtek. " MICSODA? "

" Mit mondott? " Naruto majdnem rávetette magát Kibára, a válaszra várva.

A fiú nyelt egyet. " Akamaru azt mondta, érzi rajtuk Sakura vérének illatát. "

...

...

...

Hosszú ideig csend támadt.

" D-de azt mondja, hogy nem elég mennyiség ahhoz, hogy végzetes legyen. " tette gyorsan hozzá, nem kedvelve a komor, sokkolt arckifejezéseket. " Talán csak megvágták egy kunaival, mielőtt elmenekült. "

...

...

...

" Előre küldöm a kikaimat. " jelentette be lágyan Shino.

" Mennyi időnk van, mielőtt a shinobik ideérnek? " kérdezte nyugodtan Kakashi.

" Pár perc. "

" Mennyien vannak? "

" Tizenhatan. "

Ismét csend támadt. Sakura nem lehetett képes elmenekülni tizenhat jól képzett shinobi elől.

" Vissza kell vonulnunk. " jelentette ki Yamato. Ő és Sai csöndben voltak, mint általában.

Naruto morogva ellenük fordult. " Nem tehetjük. Sakura-chan itt van valahol. Lehet, hogy megsebesült! "

" Naruto, a legfontosabb dolgunk, hogy téged biztonságban tartsunk és távol az Akatsuki markától. "

" De ők _**nem**_ Akatsukik! Ők Vízesés shinobik. " érvelt Naruto.

" Az Akatsuki is még mindig odakint van. " szólalt meg Shino.

Naruto kinyitotta száját, hogy tovább győzködje őket, majd becsukta. " Nem megyek el nélküle. "

" Naruto... " kezdte Kakashi szigorúan.

Az Uzumaki megrázta fejét. " Sakura-chan sosem menne el nélkülem. Nem fogom itt hagyni. " _Nem fogom otthagyni egy átkozott padon, magára utalva_, gondolta keserűen.

" Bárcsak ne kellene ezt tennem. " motyogta Kakashi. Naruto homlokát ráncolva fordult senseie felé.

" Mit...tenned? " A szőke szemei elhomályosultak, majd lecsukódtak, s ő előre zuhant. Kiba egy nyögés kíséretében elkapta, s Kakashi lágyan felsóhajtva visszarakta fejpántját Sharinganos szeme elé.

" I-igazán hátra hagyjuk Sakura-chant? " suttogta Hinata.

" Vissza kell vinnünk Narutot Konohába. " Válaszolt komoran Yamato.

" Sakura rendben lesz. " szólalt meg nyugodtan Sai, arcán egyik hamis mosolyával. Habár, úgy tűnt próbálja megnyugtatni önmagát, miközben ezeket a szavakat mondta.

* * *

Sakura a fogadósra mosolygott, s átadta neki az összeget, amivel az estéért tartozott. A férfi kérdően nézett rá. Talán mert látta, hogy a társa nincs vele, vagy mert nem cipelte a táskáját, vagy talán mert sokkal több pénzt adott neki, mint amennyivel tartozik.

" Egy kicsit tovább kell maradnom, hogy segítsek felgyógyulni a kíséretemnek. " válaszolt Sakura, fusztráltnak tűnve a kellemetlen helyzet miatt.

A fogadós gyanakodó arccal bólintott. " Rendben. "

" Tudom, hogy ez talán különösen hangozhat, de vannak plusz ruhái, amiket kölcsön kérhetnék? "

" Uh, a maga méretében semmi, hölgyem. " köhögte a férfi.

" Oh! " mosolygott rá fényesen a lány. " Nem nekem lesz. A kíséretemnek. " Továbbra sem tudta rávenni magát, hogy a fiút társának szólítsa. Nem volt képes ilyesmit hazudni.

A férfi is elmosolyodott, még ha mosolya erőltetett is volt. Úgy tűnt, nem sok oka volt mostanában a mosolygásra. Persze, ha az ember egy fogadót vezet, melyet általában veszélyes shinobik laknak, elég nehéz találni valamit, amin mosolyogni lehet.

" Mindjárt visszajövök. " Elsétált egy hátsó szobába, s Sakura a pultnál maradt, felmérve a környéket. Előző éjszaka érzékelte pár ember jelenlétét a fogadóban, gondolta a többi vendég az. Még mindig a szobáikban voltak, s aludtak. Chakra szintjükből megítélve, tudta, hogy nem shinobik. Ez jó volt. A legkevésbé arra volt szüksége, hogy valaki megtámadja őt vagy Deidarát az éjszaka közepén.

A fogadós visszatért, kezében feltartva egy pólót és pár nadrágot. Foltosak és viseltek voltak, de hordhatóak. Hálásan mosolyogva átvette őket. " Köszönöm. " Fejet hajtott a férfinak, majd elindult felfele a lépcsőn, két fokot lépve egyszerre.

Minél tovább hagyja egyedül Deidarát, a fiú annál nagyobb bajba sodorja magát.

Ott találta őt, ahol hagyta, az ágyon. A fejtámlának támaszkodva ült, arcán bosszankodó kifejezéssel. Sakura az ölébe dobta a ruhákat, s kezét csípőjére tette. " Parancsolj. "

A fiú felhúzta orrát, s felsóhajtott. " Csak viccelsz, hm. "

" A-a. " válaszolt a kunoichi vigyorogva. Iszonyatosan élvezte a szőke kínzását.

" Nem tudok mozogni. " köhögte Deidara. " Az érzéstelenítő még mindig hat. "

Sakura arcáról lefagyott a vigyor, s egy pír vette át helyét. " Uh. Gondolom ez azt jelenti, nekem kell...err... " _Öltöztettél már embereket műtétek után. Ne légy gyerekes!_Megtisztította torkát. " Nos, akkor segítek. "

A szőke elvigyorodott, mikor a lány feszülten felvette a ruhákat, s ismét rátekintett. " Nos...akkor kezdjük. " A kunoichi összeszorította fogait eltökéltségében, s megragadta a pólót, majd átbújtatta azon a fiú fejét.

" Hé! Óvatosan, hm. Tönkreteszed a hajam. "

Sakura homlokát ráncolva belebújtatta a szőke kezeit az ujjakba, ügyelve annak sebeire.

Deidara önkéntelenül is észrevette, milyen gyengéd lett a lány abban a pillanatban, hogy észrevette sebeit. Mikor Sasorival volt csak a kemény, szívós oldalát látta a rózsaszín hajúnak. _Akkor pokolira nem olyan volt, mint egy angyal_. Gondolta kissé morbidan. Felpillantott, és látta, hogy a Haruno a takaróra pillant, mely a fiút deréktól lefele takarta. A kunoichi nyelt egyet, a szőke elvigyorodott.

Sakura a nadrágra nézett, majd ismét a fiúra. Úgy tűnt az nagyon is élvezi, hogy ő kényelmetlen helyzetben van. A kunoichi száját összeszorítva lehúzta a takarót, s leült az ágy szélére. Nem is nézve a szőke vádlijánál feljebb, belebújtatta annak lábfejét a nadrágba.

_Ne nézd. Ne nézd. Ne nézd._ Gondolta, miközben feljebb húzta. Most már a térdénél tartott..._ne nézd, ne nézd, ne nézd_...Pislogott, mikor rájött, hogy nem csakhogy nézte...de _bámulta_.

" Tetszik, amit látsz, hm? " kérdezte viccelődve Deidara.

A lány élénkpiros arccal pillantott fel rá. " Láttam már nagyobbat. " csattant fel azonnal. Ez majd megsebzi azt az énközpontú férfi büszkeségét.

A szőke felhúzta szemöldökét. " Wáó. És én azt hittem, te egy angyal vagy, hm. "

A Haruno felsikkantott, felhúzva teljesen a nadrágot. " N-nem _úgy_ értem! " Felpillantott a fiú arcára, hogy lássa, ő rajta nevet.

Visszafogta magát, hogy megüsse a szőkét, ahogy azt mindig Narutoval tette, mikor a fiú az idegeire ment. _Naruto_...lágyult meg kissé tekintete. _Vajon hogy vagy? Te, Kakashi-sensei és a többiek, jól vagytok? _

Deidara azonnal észrevette a lány aggódó tekintetét. Érzelmei gyorsan változtak.

_Nyilván megijedt attól, hogy itt ragadt, hm._ Gondolta, belsőleg felsóhajtva. _És nem szándékozom elmondani neki, hogy én sem vagyok éppen jó kapcsolatban ezekkel a Vízesés shinobikkal, hm. Nem kéne kétszer átgondolniuk, hogy ide jöjjenek és megöljenek legyengült állapotomban._És ez azt jelentette, hogy ő csupán Sakura képességeiben tud bízni, hogy a lány képes megvédeni mindkettejüket.

_Bakker, ezt megszívtuk, hm. _

* * *

Naruto lassacskán felnyitotta szemeit. Úgy érezte magát, mint akit bedrogoztak. Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékezett az...hirtelen felült az ágyban. " Sakura-chan! "

A saját ágyában volt, a kis lakásán. Mellette egy székben Kakashi ült, aki nyugodtan olvasta könyvét.

" Kakashi-sensei! Hogy vagy képes! " morogta. " Azt hittem azt mondtad, sosem hagyhatsz hátra egy csapattársat! "

A férfi lassan a szőkére pillantott, s Naruto látta, hogy ő is gyűlöli magát döntéséért. " Naruto. Vagy elveszítem az egyik tanítványomat, vagy mindkettőt. A gyengébbet kellett választanom a két gonosz közül..."

A szőke néma maradt. _Szóval, Sakura-chant feláldozták, hogy én életben maradjak._Gondolta keserűen.

" Ki fogunk küldeni egy csapatot a keresésére, de mostanában nehezen jövünk ki a Vízesés shinobikkal. " jegyezte meg Kakashi.

" Gondolod Temének van ehhez bármi köze? " kérdezte lágyan Naruto.

A férfi nem tudta, mit mondjon neki. Így hát az első dolog jött ki száján, ami eszébe jutott. " Nem hiszem, hogy Sasuke eléggé törődne vele ahhoz, hogy elrabolja, vagy megölje. "

Naruto nem tudta, hogy ezt megnyugtatásnak kellene-e vennie.

* * *

" Tudsz enni magadtól, a kezeid már visszanyerték az irányítást. " motyogta Sakura, s egy tál rizst rakott a fiú elé.

Ő bólintott, kétkedve nézve az ételre.

" Ha megakarnálak ölni, nem ételmérgezéssel tenném. " morogta orra alatt, miközben elkezdte enni saját rizsét. A szőke lassan bólintott még egyet, kezébe véve evőpálcikáit. Ujjai még mindig bizseregtek az érzéstelenítőtől, de már tudott mozogni.

Persze, mobilitása még mindig limitált volt. Sebei visszatartották a kapkodástól. Akárcsak a tény, hogy abban a pillanatban, hogy elhagyja a fogadót megtámadhatják a Vízesés shinobik.

Csendben ettek, s Deidara felsóhajtott. Utálta a csendet. Talán kitud szedni a lányból egy kis információt a Kyubbiról. Vigyorát elrejtve megszólalt. " Konohából származol, ne? "

" ...hai. "

" Milyen hely az, hm? "

Sakura pislogott. " Szép. Különösen tavasszal, mikor az összes virág virágzik. "

" Bárcsak egy ilyen helyen nőttem volna fel, hm. " nyújtotta ki kissé magát a fiú, felnyögve, mikor törött bordájába fájdalom nyílalt. " Jobb lett volna, mint Kő. "

A kunoichi vállat vont. " Egyik hely sem tökéletes. "

" Che. Kő _messze_ van a tökéletestől, hm. " rakott szájába egy újabb falat rizst a szőke. " És mindenhol csak _sziklák_ vannak. "

Sakura próbálta visszafojtani kuncogását a fiú arckifejezését látva, de képtelen volt. " Ez-ezért hívják _Kőnek_, ne? "

Deidara vállat vont. " Nos, a te egész falud sem levelekből áll, vagy igen, hm? "

A Haruno elmosolyodott. " Nem. De sok fánk van. " Lágyan felsóhajtott, mintha visszaemlékezne valamire. " Ott van az az igazán hatalmas cseresznyefa a kertünkben, amit az apám ültetett, mikor összeházasodtak anyámmal. Ez volt az első fa, amire megtanultam a chakrám segítségével felmászni, mielőtt Ködbe mentünk. "

A szőke visszamosolygott rá. " Ködbe? "

Sakura bólintott. " Hai! " Nagyon boldognak tűnt, amiért beszélhet valakinek erről. " Akkor találkoztunk Zabuza Momochival és a tanoncával Hakuval. "

" Zabuza Momochi? " húzta fel szemöldökét Deidara. " Egyike Köd legendás kardosainak, hm? " _Mint kisame._

A lány bólintott. " Hai. " Elhallgatott, szemei szomorúvá váltak. " Ez azelőtt volt, hogy bármi történt volna...mielőtt Orochimaru... "

" Eck. Az az őrült kígyó eléghetne, hm. Legalább halott. " vont vállat Deidara.

Sakura zavartan nézett rá. " De nem az. Nem igazán. Úgy értem, Kabuto a testébe zárta és— " Kezét szörnyülködve szájára csapta, szemei kiszélesedtek. Épp most adott meg egy értékes információt az Akatsukinak! _Te átkozott idióta!!!! _

" M-micsoda? " köhögte fel a fiú, a torkán megakadt falat rizstől. " Az a medikus kölök a testébe zárta Orochimarut, hm? "

Sakura lepillantott táljára. " Er...ahham... " fejezte be egy lágy suttogással. _Hülye, hülye, hülye!_

Deidara kipillantott az ablakon, megemésztve az információt. _Szóval, az a rohadék még mindig életben van, hm. Basszus. Olyan, mint egy svábbogár...sosem hal meg. _Ökölbe szorította kezét, s állkapcsa összeszorult, miközben szemei összeszűkültek. _Ha Leader-sama még nem tudja ezt, azonnal el kell hozzá juttatnom az információt, hm. _

" Konohagakuréban tilos bárkit is a testedbe zárni. " motyogta Sakura. " Különösen medikus álláspontból. "

" Tehát Kabuto a testébe zárta. Volt bármi jele annak, hogy Orochimaru tiltakozna, hm? " Fordult felé a fiú.

Úgy tűnt a kunoichi nem biztos válaszában, majd vállat vont. _Ha majd Konohába érünk, már nem fog számítani, hogy tudja_. " Orochimaru nyilvánvalóan legalább harminc százalékát átvette a testének. "

" Kitartó szemétláda, hm. " jegyezte meg Deidara elmerengve. " Szóval, gondolod teljesen átveheti Kabuto testét? "

" Később? " kérdezte Sakura rögtönzötten. " Gondolom. Medikailag lehetséges. "

" Che. Erősebb lesz, mint volt, hm. " szitkozódott a szőke.

" Nem számít. " jelentette ki a lány. " Sasuke már legyőzte egyszer. Újra képes lesz rá. "

Deidara felnevetett, amitől a kunoichi morogni kezdett, mint egy dühös kutya. " Csak azért tudta legyőzni Orochimarut a kis rohadék Uchiha, mert a Kyuubi legyengítette, hm. "

Sakura szemei összeszűkültek a _rohadék Uchiha_ résznél. Csupán lenézően tekintett a fiú szemeibe. " Akkor mi a magyarázat arra, hogy szétrúgta a segged, Deidara? Úgy hiszem, Naruto nem járt ott előtte. "

_Touché_. A fiú felhúzta szemöldökét, semmibe véve a becsületén ejtett csorbát. " Erős, elismerem, hm. Túl erős _**számodra**_, hogy küzdj vele. " vágott vissza.

A lány tudta, hogy sértésnek szánta, de élete nagy részében hasonló szavakat hallott. Immunissá vállt rájuk, még ha csak egy kicsit is. " Tudom. " Suttogta lágyan.

A szőke nem tudta, hogy a kunoichi így fog reagálni szavaira. Azt akarta, hogy ordibáljon, és essen neki, nem pedig, hogy forduljon magába és nézzen úgy ki, mint aki sírni fog. _Nyilván egész életében tudta, hogy sosem fog felérni a csapattársaihoz, hm._

_Nos, egyikőjüknek ott a Sharingan, a másiknak a Kyuubi! _Szállt a lány védelmére egyik része. _Ahhoz képes, hogy nincs kekkei genkaia és démona, nagyon jól halad, hm_. Visszaemlékezve a Haruno őrült erejére, megborzongott kissé.

És visszahozta őt a halál széléről. Ha ez nem lenne elég, még a karját is visszaillesztette! Azt hitte, ilyesmire csak Kakuzu képes.

" Szóval, ő egyszer a csapattársad volt, igaz, hm? "

" ...hai. "

" Che. Ez elkerülhetetlen, hogy csapattársak saját útjaikra térjenek. Szokj hozzá, hm. " szólalt meg Deidara érzéketlenül. Inkább dühíti magára a lányt, mint hogy ilyen mosogatórongyként lássa. Sokkal édesebb fest dühösen.

" Ez nem igaz! " vágott vissza Sakura. " Te nem értheted. Hiszen _missing-nin_ vagy. Nem tudsz semmit a barátaid és falud iránti hűségről. "

_Oh, én mindent tudok a hűségről_. Gondolta sötéten. _És az árulásról is, hm. Nem te vagy az egyetlen ember, akit becsapott a csapattársa. _

" Kissé érzelmes vagy shinobinak, nemde, hm? "

Sakura kinyitotta száját, hogy visszaszóljon, de inkább dühöngve becsukta. " Mondj valamit, amit még nem tudok. Talán páran közülünk nem érzéketlen állatok, egy szalmaszállal a seggükben. "

_Nos, éppen most jellemezte tökéletesen Itachit._ Vigyorgott Deidara. " Van egy érzésem, hogy kifejezetten egy személyről beszélsz, hm. "

A lány szótlanul felállt. " Megyek, lefürdök. Ne hagyd el a szobát. "

" Ne utasítgass, hm. " fenyegette Deidara.

" A foglyom vagy. " Szólalt vissza a kunoichi, hátrafordulva. " Szóval, nagy sajnálatodra, azt kell tenned, amit én mondok. Pihenj. A sebeidnek időre van szüksége a gyógyuláshoz. " _Míg találok rá módot, hogy kijussunk innen és eljussunk Konohába._

Deidara összeráncolta homlokát, de nem mondott semmit, ahogy a fürdőszoba ajtó becsukódott a lány mögött.

_Csak várj, míg meggyógyulok, kis angyal. Akkor megmutatom neked, ki parancsol itt, hm. _

* * *

Sakura egy hosszú ujjú, számára túlságosan nagy pólóban lépett ki a fürdőszobából, melynek vége combjait súrolta. Ásítozva mászott a szobába, kissé nyirkos hajjal. Megragadta a takarót, amit a fürdő ajtajában hagyott, s maga köré csavarta. " Hideg van. "

Az ágyon fekvő Deidara felhorkantott, egyik szemét kinyitva, hogy a lányra nézzen. " Csak most vetted észre, hm? "

A Haruno orra alatt szitkozódva odasétált a lámpához, s lekapcsolta. Sötétség támadta meg szemüket egy pillanatra, míg hozzá nem szoktak. A fiú látta, ahogy a kunoichi a kanapéhoz sétál, s ráveti magát.

" A kanapé, hm? " kérdezte a sötétségbe Deidara.

" Nem alszom veled az ágyban. " hallotta a motyogásként érkező választ. Eltudta képzelni a lány arcát borító csinos kis pírt. A gondolattól felkuncogott kissé.

" Piszkos vagyok, hm. " kommentálta. Nem igazán volt fáradt. Aludt egy kicsit, miközben a Haruno mosdott. Apró macskapihenőkhöz volt szokva.

" Holnap reggel fürödhetsz. " Morogta a lány a takaró alól. " _Jó éjszakát_. "

" Eléggé nyugtalan vagy az ágyban, valószínűleg le fogsz esni a kanapéról, hm. " folytatta Deidara.

" Honnan tudnád, hogy nyugtalan vagyok-e az ágyban vagy sem? " csattant fel a lány.

" Nos, tegnap este velem aludtál, hm. "

" Nem aludtam veled, _test meleget osztottam_veled. " érkezett a sziszegő választ.

" Micsoda szégyen, hm. " sóhajtott. Hallotta, hogy a lány felnyikkan, majd még mélyebbre süllyeszti magát a takaróban.

" Miért nem jössz ide, és osztod meg velem az ágyat, angyal, hm? "

" Tudod, van nevem is. "

" Oh, igen? "

" Hai. Sakura. "

" Semmi vezetéknév, hm? "

" Nem, míg te nem mondod el a tied. "

Deidara ismét lágyan felkuncogott. " Nos, ez a te veszteséged, Sakura-_tenshi. _"

" Oh, abbahagynád ezt? " mordult fel. " Aludj! "

" Jó éjszakát, hm. "

" Jó ÉJSZAKÁT. "

Csend telepedett rájuk, s a szőke hallotta, hogy a lány elalszik. Légzése lelassult, s nyugodtabbá vált. A csendet kiélvezve felpillantott a plafonra.

Egy órával később Deidara már tudta, hogy korábbi megállapítása helyes volt. A Haruno forgolódott a kanapén, kezei a földre hulltak. És _horkolt_. _Nem túl angyali hang, hm__**. **_Gondolta mosolyogva.

Wumpf.

Felült, mikor valami a földre zuhant, feszülten, s harcra készen, majd vissza kellett magát fognia a nevetéstől, az elé terülő látványtól. Sakura a padlón kiterülve feküdt, belecsavarodva takarójában, továbbra is horkolva.

A fiú lágyan felsóhajtott, majd kimászott az ágyból, s az alvó lányhoz sétált. A kunoichi pólója zuhanás közben felcsúszott combján, s megajándékozta a szőkét egy szép kilátással az imádni való fekete csipkés bugyijára.

Megrázta fejét, s leguggolt, nem törődve a sajgó fájdalommal testében, majd felkapta a lányt. Szinte meglepődött, hogy milyen könnyű volt. Azt hitte, hogy egy ilyen erővel rendelkező személy biztosan nehezebb az izmai miatt. De karjai alig érezték súlyát, miközben az ágyra rakta, s védelmezően beburkolta a kunoichit takarójába.

Majd bebújt saját takarója alá, tovább merengve.

_Sakura...a név passzol hozzád, hm._Gondolta egy apró vigyorral. _Egy virág, mely úszik a szélben, akármerre is visz az téged, hm. Semmi szabadság, hogy meghozd saját döntéseid. _

_Egy szomorú sors, hm. _

_Szégyen végignézni egy ilyen lélek fakulását. De a cseresznye virágok tisztában vannak vele, hogy milyen rövid az élettartalmuk._

_...te vajon mikor fogsz elhervadni, hm?_


	4. 3 Fejezet : Yasuhiro

**3. Fejezet**

**Yasuhiro**

Sakura ásított, s erőtlenül kinyújtózkodott. Közben valami meleghez dörgölőzött. Szemöldökei felhúzódtak, de szemeit csukva tartotta. Csupán le-föl járatta kezét a meleg felszínen, mielőtt hozzábújt volna. Egy kicsit tovább akart aludni...

" Ha felakarsz izgatni, azt akár nyitott szemmel is tehetnéd, hm. "

Sakura felriadt, s sikítva ugrott ki az ágyból. Lába megakadt a teste köré csavart takaróban, s egy nagy kupacként a földre zuhant. Hallotta a fiú lágy kuncogását háta mögött, s próbált nem törődni a szégyenének köszönhetően arcára szökött pírral. _Olyan átkozottul ügyetlen vagyok._

Felállni készült, mikor egy kézzel találta szemben magát. Pislogott, majd felpillantott, s a segítséget nyújtó Deidarát látta meg. Gyanús pillantást küldött felé, majd saját erejéből felállt, teljesen semmibe véve a szőke kezét.

A fiú felsóhajtott kissé, majd összerezzent. Sakura tudta, hogy törött bordája okozza a fájdalmat. " Ki kell cserélnem a kötéseid. "

" Le kell fürödnöm, hm. " Motyogta Deidara.

Sakura felhúzta kissé orrát. " Igen, le kell. " Értett egyet, miközben a szőke egy sokatmondó pillantást küldött felé. A lány ezt semmibe véve a vállára dobta a széken levő táskáját. " Te fürödj le, én érdeklődök a fogadósnál étel után. "

Deidara bólintott, kissé felhúzva a lány szarkasztikus, távolságtartó viselkedése miatt. Jobban kedvelte az érzelmes, barátságos Sakurát. Vele könnyebb volt viccelődni. Figyelte, ahogy a lány elhagyja a szobát, s elmosolyodott kissé. Üdítő változás volt Akatsukis élete után. Valami, ami el fog tűnni abban a pillanatban, hogy ő meggyógyul.

Mert a lány az ellensége volt. Ezenkívül be is gyógyszerezte őt.

Nincs olyan kunoichi aki újat húzott vele és még mindig életben van, hogy meséljen erről.

És nem tervezi, hogy hagyja lerombolni hírnevét azzal, hogy a rózsaszín hajú lánnyal kivételt tesz. Angyal vagy sem, megfogja neki tanítani, hogy ő parancsol.

De addig is...kiélvezi magát.

* * *

Sakura a lehető leggyorsabban hagyta el a szobát. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, kilépett a folyósora, s mélyet lélegzett.

_Abba kell hagynom a gyerekes viselkedést és shinobiként kell viselkednem. Máris túl sok információt adtam Deidarának Orochimarurol—és úgy beszéltem vele, mintha a legjobb barátom lenne...ahogy Narutoval vagy Inoval beszélnék! Nem engedhetek meg több ballépést. Mostantól kezdve hűvös és közömbös leszek._ Fogadta meg némán, s megindult a folyosón.

Fejét lehajtva, mélyen gondolataiba merülve haladt a lépcsőn. Nem szentelt sok figyelmet a környezetének, nyugodt állapotba ringatta a tudat, hogy nincs más shinobi a fogadóban vele és Deidarával. Persze, ez nem volt elég magyarázat, mikor belebotlott egy, a lépcsőn felfelé haladó személybe.

Felsikoltott kissé, mikor az illető elkezdett lefelé zuhanni. Gyorsan megragadta a karját, s visszahúzta a lépcsőfokra. Egy pillanatig csend támadt, ahogy egymást bámulták. Egy fiatal férfi volt, talán két vagy három évvel idősebb Sakuránál, a legsokkolóbb lila színű hajjal, amit a lány valaha is látott, és arany szemekkel melyek futólag egy sólyoméra emlékeztették. _Azt hittem az _én_ hajam az őrűlt. _

" S-sajnálom! " Szólalt meg Sakura egy újabb perc kínos csend után.

A fiú — nem, ő már minden bizonnyal egy férfi volt — elmosolyodott. Meleg, barátságos mosollyal, s közben a falnak dőlt. " Semmi gond. Figyelhettem volna, ne? "

" Er, én voltam az, aki nem figyelt... " Kezdte Sakura. Az ismeretlen hétköznapi ruhákat hordott, bár túl drágának tűntek, hogy egy falusié legyenek. Talán egy kereskedő?

A férfi elnevette magát. " Nos, legalább megfogtál. Egyébként biztosan eltörtem volna valamim a lefele úton. " Mutatott szemeivel a lépcsősorra. " Az nem lett volna túl kellemes. "

Sakura elmosolyodott kissé. " Gondolom nem. "

A fiatal férfi őt figyelte egy pillanatig. " Nem emlékszem, hogy láttalak volna, mikor megérkeztem. Biztosan emlékeznék erre a hajszínre. " Vigyorodott el pimaszul.

Sakura elnevette magát. " Te beszélsz. " Bökött lila hajfürtjeire. " Nos, két napja érkeztem. " Nyújtotta meg kicsit az igazságot. Nehéz volt kigyógyulni ebből a szokásból, még ha egyszerű civilekkel is beszélt. " Leginkább a szobámban voltam. Azt hiszem, ez megmagyarázza miért nem láttál. " _Gyógyítva egy haldokló, bosszantó, s-szintű bűnözőt. _

" Ez ad némi magyarázatot. " Bólintott a férfi. " Körülbelül három napja érkeztem a nagybátyámmal. Ködbe tartunk. " Sóhajtott fel kissé. " A nagybátyám selyem kereskedő és a lehető leggyorsabban el akar jutni Ködbe a fesztiválra. "

Sakura bólintott. A vásár, amit Ködszitálásfesztivál során tartottak legendás volt. Úgy tartották itt bármit megtalálsz.

" De itt ragadtunk a veszélyes Vízesés shinobik miatt. " Sóhajtott ismét a férfi. " Szóval, mi a te sztorid? "

Sakura pislogott. " Sztorim? Oh, nekem nincs. " Nevette el magát, miközben az idegen felhúzta szemöldökét. " Csak megálltam a Kőbe tartva. " _Ez egy hihető hazugság, igaz?_

" Te shinobi vagy! " Kiáltott fel a férfi, mikor végre észrevette a lány fejvédőjét. " Tudnom kellett volna az öltözékedről és a fegyvereidről. Nos, te nem Vízesésből származol... " Gondolataiban elveszettnek tűnt egy pillanatig.

_Pár percen belül felismeri a fejpántom, gondolom. A Konoha szimbólum jól ismert._ Gondolta egy sóhaj kíséretében. " Hai, Konohagakuréból származom. "

" Egy Konoha shinobi? " Teljesen lenyűgözöttnek tűnt. " Te lehetsz a legjobb. "

Sakura elpirult kissé a bók hallatán. " Oh, én csak egy normális shinobi vagyok, semmi különleges. " _Hagyjuk ki a tényt, hogy a Hokage segédje vagyok_, gondolta némán.

" A nevem Arakawa Yasuhiro. " Mutatta be magát újabb mosollyal.

" Er, én Sakura vagyok. " Válaszolt. Nem látott rá okot, amiért meg kéne adnia vezetéknevét. Talán a férfi majd úgy gondolja, a shinobik nem adják ki könnyedén családnevüket, vagy valami ilyesmi.

" Passzol hozzád a név. " Nevetett.

" Ötleted sincs hányszor mondják ezt nekem az emberek. " Sóhajtott Sakura, s a férfi újra vigyorogva felnevetett.

A kunoichi biztos volt benne, hogy az idegen ismét megszólal, mikor gyomra megszégyenítően hatalmas korgást hallatott. Elpirult kissé. " Um, nos, ahogy azt láthatod, eléggé éhes vagyok. Nos uh, később találkozunk Arakawa-san. "

" Szólíts Yasuhironak! " Kiáltott utána, ahogy Sakura megindult lefele a lépcsőn, majd eltűnt szeme elől.

* * *

Sakura elégedetten sóhajtva harapott ismét bele rizsgolyójába, miközben felfelé sétált a lépcsőn. Egyik kezében egy kosárnyi ételt vitt Deidara számára, amely minden egyes lépésnél oldalához vágódott. Átugrotta az utolsó két lépcsőfokot, türelmetlenül várva, hogy kicserélhesse a szőke kötéseit, és odaadja neki az ételt, így aztán a lehető leggyorsabban elhagyhassa a szobát. Minél kevesebb időt kell a bosszantó missing-ninnel töltenie, annál jobb.

Felemelte kezét, hogy kopogjon szobájának ajtaján, majd homlokát ráncolva megállította magát. A fenébe is, ő fizet a szobáért, nem kell kopognia. Ez az _ő_ szobája. Így hát félrecsúsztatta az ajtót és besétált, továbbra is kezében tartva a kosarat.

Kopognia kellett volna.

" Ack! " Zihált fel és fordult meg azonnal — megszokás — így hát nem bámulta tovább Deidara meztelen felsőtestét. Csak most jött ki a zuhanyzóból? Ő már vagy két órája a földszinten volt! Mennyi időbe telik egy férfinak, hogy megfürödjön? _Nyilván egy órán keresztül a drágalátos haját igazgatta._ Gondolta magában irritáltan. _Rosszabb, mint Ino! _

" Itt a kajád. " Motyogta, lerakva a kosarat az éjjeliszekrényre. Tovább ignorálta a tényt, hogy minden amit Deidara visel egy dereka köré csavart törölköző. " Felvennél valamit? "

A szőke ravaszul elvigyorodott. " Tudod, hogy tetszik a látvány, hm. "

Sakura türelmetlenül felsóhajtott. Szerezhetek neked pár ruhát a fogadóstól, ha akarod. "

Deidara felhorkantott. " Van pár ruhám, hm, " Bökött a szék támláján levő öltözékre.

" ...vetted ezeket a ruhákat? " Kérdezte Sakura kétkedve, ahogy a ruhára pillantott, majd ismét a fiúra.

A szőke felvonta szemöldökét. " Úgy nézek ki, mint aki pénzt visel, hm? "

" Semmit sem viselsz. " Vágott vissza Sakura.

Deidara felnevetett. " Heh. Megnéztél magadnak, nem de, angyal? "

Sakura fújtatott egyet, semmibe véve az arcába szökő pírt. " Csak vedd fel a lopott ruháid. "

A fiú vigyorogva ledobta törölközőjét, és felhúzott egy nadrágot...egy ízléses, selyemszerű nadrágot. Sakura szemét forgatta, ahogy a szőke önelégült mosolyt küldött felé. Ha azt hitte, majd vérző orral fog összeesni a feneke látványától, tévedt.

Csupán kivette a kosárból az ételt, és az apró asztalra helyezte. " Ne vedd még fel a pólód, újra kell kötöznöm a sebet. "

" Ja, ja... " Motyogta orra alatt Deidara, összekötve haját a szokásos lófarokba. " Rendben, akkor gyere gyógyíts meg, hm. "

Sakura felhorkant, s megragadta medikus táskáját. " Ülj le. " Utasította, kinyitva a táskát, s elővéve a kötszereket. A fiú engedelmeskedett, bár látszott, hogy nem túl izgatott az egész dolog miatt. Az öltések szépen tartottak, és minimális volt a bevérzés a visszahelyezett karnál.

_Még egy kis idő és majdnem teljesen meggyógyul. Találnom kell rá módot, hogy még ezelőtt eljuttassam Konohába! _

Chakrája kis részét a testébe juttatta, leellenőrizve törött bordáit. Diadalmasan tapasztalta, hogy szépen gyógyulnak. Majd elkezdte a sebkötözés munkaigényes folyamatát.

...

...

...

" Fura tetkók. " Kommentálta végül pár perc kényelmetlen csend után. Deidara lepillantott, hogy lássa, a mellkasán levő tetoválást vizslató lányt.

Homlokát ráncolta. " Nem furcsák, hm. Művésziek. "

Sakura emlékezett Deidara kis vitájára Sasorival, mielőtt a szőke elrohant volna Gaara testével. " Különös módja, hogy kifejezd a művészetről alkotott véleményed. Azt hittem Sasori gondolja úgy, hogy a művészet időtlen. Ezek a tetkók nem robbannak fel, gondolom. "

A szőke elvigyorodott. " Nos, igazából az ideiglenesek mellett döntöttem, de Sasori-dannának más tervei voltak, hm. "

Sakura majdnem elmosolyodott az apró poénon, de elnyomva azt csak horkantott egyet. Eltűnődött...vajon a fiú hibáztatja őt, amiért megölte a társát? Nem mondhatni, hogy a kettő barát lett volna — elég ellenségeskedést látott közöttük, hogy egy életig kitartson.

Tudta, hogy Deidara csak eléggé kényelmessé próbálja tenni neki a helyzetet egy újabb bakihoz. Nem volt annyira ostoba, mint amilyennek úgy látszik az emberek tartották. Milyen shinobi lenne, ha nem látna át egy ilyen dolgon?

_De ez előnyt ad nekem. Az emberek azt hiszik könnyen manipulálható vagyok. Ha ilyen keveset gondolnak rólam visszavesznek a védelmükből...és nekem csak erre van szükségem._ Mosolyodott el ismét magában. _Két játékos kell ehhez a játékhoz Deidara..._

" Mit gondolsz mennyi időbe telik, míg teljesen meggyógyulok és elviszel abba a te csodálatos faludba, hm? " Hangja nemtörődöm volt, de a lány hallotta a mögötte rejtőző bosszúságot.

" Tényleg azt hitted teljesen meggyógyítalak? " Horkantott Sakura. " Ahogy találok egy kiutat a Vízesés shinobik elől elviszlek Konohába és akkor eggyel kevesebb Akatsuki lesz a világon. "

Deidara pislogott a kemény szavakra, de végül csupán ravaszul elmosolyodott. " Jobb lesz, ha sietsz és keresel egy kiutat, angyal. Mert minél tovább maradunk annál jobban leszek. És nem tudsz legyőzni, ha teljesen egészséges vagyok, vagy igen, hm? "

Fenyegetése végigjárta a levegőt, s Sakura állkapcsa összeszorult. Csupán a szőkére meredt. " Ne aggódj, biztosra megyek, hogy még csak arra se legyél képes, hogy felemeled az undorító kezeid. " Majd kisétált a szobából, magára hagyva a fiú a csöndben.

...

...

...

_Oh ugyan már, nem is _undorítóak_ hm! _

* * *

Szip.

Sziiip.

Naruto újabb tésztadarabot szívott szájába — szokásos szenvedélye nélkül.

Tak.

Tak.

Csapódtak neki evőpálcikái a tálnak, ahogy kezeit ölébe rakta, mélyen elmerülve gondolataiban. Az Ichiraku tulajdonosa aggódó pillantást küldött felé. Olyan különös volt ilyennek látni a fiút. Annyira _csendes_ volt.

Felsóhajtott lágyan, s szájához emelve a tálat kiitta belőle a tésztát, ahogy szokta.

" Hé Naruto. " Jött egy lusta köszönés mellőle, s egy személy leült baljára, pénzt helyezve az asztalra egy tál ételért.

Klakk.

Naruto a pultra rakta a tálat, s keresztülnézett Shikamarun — aki a szőke jobb oldalán tornyosuló hét üres tálat vizslatta.

" Ne foglald el a helyet. " Morgott Kiba, leülve a szőke jobbján, s félresöpörve kissé az útból a tálakat.

" Naruto legalább tudja, hogyan kell enni. " Szólt közbe Choji, s leült Shikamaru mellé, majd megrendelte a saját szokásos négy tál ételét.

" Hé. " Nyögte ki Naruto, legcsekélyebb lelkesedéstől is mentes hangján.

A három fiú egymásra pillantott.

" Szóval... " Kezdte Kiba egy perc kényelmetlen csend után. " Hallottam, hogy a Sakurát kereső ANBUk nyomra akadtak! "

" Ezt meg hol hallottad? " Kérdezte kíváncsian Naruto, megragadva a kutyaimádó ninja kezét. " Nos? "

" Hé! " Emelte fel megadóan karjait Kiba. " Nyugodj le Naruto! Ember! Kurenai-senseitől hallottam. "

A szőke egy pillanatig megkönnyebbült és reménykedni kezdett, majd ismét felsóhajtott. " Nem számít, hogy nyomra akadtak, vagy sem...nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy áttörjünk Vízesés shinobik határán. "

" Ezt nem tudhatod. " Érvelt Choji.

" Hai. " Bólintott Shikamaru, kezébe véve pálcikáit, hogy megkezdje ramenét. " Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az ANBU éppen egy utat keres a határon belülre. Ha találnak egy biztonságos megoldást, már csak meg kell találniuk Sakurát. "

Kiba és Choji hangot adtak egyetértésüknek, s Narutora vigyorogtak, aki csupán ramenes táljára bámult.

" Ez nem fair... " Szólalt meg végül. " Kakashi-sensei Sakura után indulhatott, én pedig itt ragadtam! Még Sasuke-teme után sem mehetünk! "

" Che. " Horkantott Kiba. " Amúgy se akarja senki megtalálni azt a barmot. Hagyjuk csak megrohadni valahol. "

" Szívd vissza! " Morogta a szőke.

" Er...bocsi Naruto. " Motyogta Kiba. " Elfelejtettem, hogy te is így érzel. Azt hittem Sakura az egyetlen, aki még mindig hisz a rohadékban. "

Naruto tekintette elsötétült. " Vissza fogom hozni...aztán péppé verem és kényszerítem, hogy ismerje el a Sakura-chan iránt érzett szerelmét! "

Choji felnevetett. " Fizetnék, hogy végig nézzem. "

" Én is. " Értett egyet Kiba. Egyikőjük sem vette észre, hogy Naruto ismét elcsendesült, mikor felfogta, hogy a lány akit szeret...a lány, aki mást szeret...talán sosem jön vissza.

Shikamaru, ellenben, _észrevette_.

" Nos, Hinatának és Nejinek küldetésre kell mennie ma. " _Verd ki a fejéből Sakurát._

" Ja. " Úgy tűnt Chojinak leesett mire megy ki a játék. " Lee, Tenten és Ino is küldetésen vannak. "

" Shino az apjával ment küldetésre. " Sóhajtott Kiba. " Senkivel se tudok jelenleg edzeni. "

" Csak mi nem kaptunk küldetést... " Naruto szorítása a pálcikán fokozódott.

" Nos, legalább nem kell semmit se csinálnunk. " Vonta meg vállát Shikamaru. " Nem jutunk gyakran szabadidőhöz. "

" Nem kellene hogy _legyen_ szabadidőnk! " Csattant fel Naruto. " Minden egyes Konoha shinobinak Sakura-chant kéne keresnie! Úgy értem, szinte mindegyikőjüket gyógyította már! Megérdemelné! "

" Naruto... " Kezdte Shikamaru. " Ez nem így működik... "

Klakk.

A pálcikák darabokra törtek Naruto ujjai között, s ő vadul felordított. " Nos így _kéne_. Jobbat érdemel. Mindent megtett ezért a faluért és ők nem tesznek SEMMIT, amikor elrabolják! " Most már ordibált, és az emberek őket kezdték figyelni.

" Halkíts le Naruto! " Sziszegte Shikamaru.

" Naruto,_ tesznek _valamit. Az ANBU— "

" Bassza meg az ANBU! " Üvöltött a szőke, félbeszakítva Kibát. " Ha senki sem menti meg, hát majd én megfogom! " S felugrott székéből.

" NARUTO! "

" Te átkozott idióta! "

" Nem futhatsz csak így _el_! "

Wumpf.

Bumm.

Sikoly.

Ütközés.

Az Ichiraku tulajdonos bódéja pultján áthajolva nézte az előtte elterülő látványt.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Kiba abban a percben Naruto után indult, hogy ő felugrott az asztaltól, s a lába megakadt a szék lábában, így fellökte a szőkét, egyik keze teste köré csavarodott, biztosan a helyén tartva őt. Akamaru— aki egész idő alatt a pult alatt feküdt — most azon kapta magát, hogy Naruto _és_ Kiba kiterült rajta.

Shikamaru elkezdte az árnyék jutsuját, de keze a pultba ütközött, egy tál rament a levegőbe repítve, amely a fiú fején landolt. Majd Choji beleütközött, miközben próbálta elkapni Narutot, így hát _rá_ zuhant, nekilökve őt a szőkének. Ramen tészták, kunaik és fejvédők szánalmas kupacává váltak.

" Eresszetek! Eresszetek! " Ordibálta Naruto, próbálva kiszabadulni alóluk. De Shikamaru befejezte jutsuját, lefegyverezve teljesen a szőkét, miközben lassan felállt, ugyanerre késztetve Narutót is.

Akamaru felmordult kissé, miközben Kiba lemászott róla, majd lerázta a port — és rament — bundájáról.

" Ne akarod, hogy a Hokagének szóljunk, Naruto. " Sóhajtott Choji, lepillantva a törött ramenes tálra. " ...micsoda kár egy tökéletes ramenért. "

Shikamaru felmordult. " Felejtsd már el a hasad. " Majd éles tekintetét visszafordította Naruto felé, aki teljesen legyőzöttnek tűnt.

" Kérlek...meg kell...meg kell _mentenem_ őt... " Könyörgött kétségbeesetten, szemeiben könnyek csillogtak.

...

...

...

" ...mert nekem Sakura mindennél fontosabb ezen a világon... " Hunyta le szemeit egy pillanatra, s Kiba kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Sosem volt a Kyuubi hordozó közelében, mikor az ilyen állapotban volt. Annyira különös volt.

Choji egyik lábáról másikra helyezte súllyát, arcán bűnbánó tekintettel. Shikamaru tudta, hogy ha nem lép közbe, Naruto könyörgésének hála Choji képes kifutni a faluból a fiúval _együtt._

_Annyira rohadtul kellemetlen..._

" Naruto, azért jöttünk ide, mert a Hokage megkért minket, hogy találkozzunk vele az irodájában. Menjünk. " Majd megindult, Narutot is kényszerítve, hogy vele sétáljon, miközben Kiba kuncogva követte őket, Akamaruval nyomában, és Chojival, aki tovább panaszkodott, miszerint ő még nem fejezte be az evést.


End file.
